La negra muerte de la Viuda Negra
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Los vengadores fallaron en la lucha contra Loki y ahora están todos muertos, la única sobreviviente fue la Viuda Negra y ahora, más que proteger al mundo, debe salvarse ella misma de la retorcida mente de este cruel villano.
1. Chapter 1

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Pues esto va más allá de los límites que en algún momento me atreví a escribir. El género gore no es algo que haya experimentado muchas veces, no obstante, la idea de participar en algo como esto me llamó la atención y aquí estoy, explorando mi lado salvaje, inhumano y despiadado._

 _Lo que están a punto de leer es una serie de salvajadas terribles y crueles que van más allá de lo canónico en todos los aspectos, a mí me parece divertido explorar el género, pero francamente est...me reservaré esos comentarios hahaha._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: The Avengers, todos los personajes, son propiedad de Marvel comics, o Disney o Stan Lee, la neta no sé, pero no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Yo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento nada más._

* * *

 **01**

De alguna forma, y sin que nadie lo esperara, Loki se las había ingeniado para derrotarlos. Quizá, pensaron algunos después, había sido suerte, otros, más temerosos del invasor, pensarían que era un ser muy astuto, calculador y despiadado, inteligente y poderoso, mucho más que esos inútiles que habían intentado detenerlo.

Tal vez, si el presidente no hubiese esperado tanto, tal vez si hubiese dudado un segundo menos, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Sin embargo, la naturaleza del hombre era así, cuando las cosas dependían de una sola decisión y las consecuencias serían bastas, la valentía cedía ante el temor, la esperanza se perdía en ríos de incertidumbre y la fortaleza flaqueaba. No estamos listos para decisiones así, no existe en el mundo nadie preparado para decidir aniquilar una ciudad entera para proteger al resto del mundo. A pesar de salvar a millones, las miles de almas sacrificadas estarán ahí por siempre, al cerrar los ojos, en las más oscuras pesadillas, arañando las paredes, arrastrándose en las sombras, preguntando ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ellos?

El presidente había dudado el tiempo suficiente para que la balanza del destino se inclinara en favor de los invasores, aquellos que deseaban aniquilar a la raza humana y tomar como esclavos a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Después de meditar más tiempo del necesario, presionó el botón rojo y un misil nuclear viajó en línea recta hacia el lugar del conflicto. Sacrificar a muchos era un precio muy elevado, pero significaba salvar a millones, valía la pena por los sobrevivientes que hablarían de los muertos, hasta que el tema fuera aburrido.

Desde el comando de Shield alertaron a los vengadores, quienes daban su máximo tratando de detener la amenaza e invasión de Loki. El único que podía hacer algo para detener el misil era Ironman, quien de inmediato se puso en movimiento y fue al encuentro del arma nuclear. Se colocó debajo del misil; tuvo la grandiosa idea de guiarlo hasta el portal del que los invasores eran vomitados al mundo y acabar con la guerra.

No obstante, la suerte ya estaba echada y la situación era favorable pasa los invasores.

Aunque magullado, herido y lastimado, sobre todo su orgullo, Loki logró ponerse de pie, luego de la paliza que Hulk le había propinado. Caminó con dificultad hacia el gran ventanal sin cristales del piso más alto de la torre Stark a través de los escombros. A lo lejos vio a Ironman, acercándose con el misil en sus espaldas.

En ese momento, todos estaban al pendiente de él, de si lograría o no llegar hasta el portal y salvar a la humanidad.

Todos menos Loki, ése era su momento, la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no la desaprovecharía.

Aún con dificultad, se puso en movimiento. Logró llegar a la azotea, pujando y sintiendo un ardor caliente en los pulmones cada vez que respiraba, pero ya estaba ahí. La chica peliroja estaba sola, igual que los otros, al pendiente de si Ironman sería un héroe o fracasaría en el intento.

— ¡Cuidado! —alertó Erik Selvi, sin poder hacer nada antes de que Loki golpeara a Black Widow y le arrebatara la Vara del Destino.

Loki arrrojó a Black Widow hacia atrás, y ella estuvo a punto de caer por el borde del edificio.

— No, ¡maldición! —gruñó la chica, aferrándose al borde con las diez uñas. Debía subir y detenerlo, o todo acabaría de la peor forma.

Selvi no esperó a ser salvado, se puso de pie y trató de detener a Loki, atacándolo por detrás. El asgardiano no hizo gran esfuerzo para librarse de él. Giró sobre sus talones, con la vara a la altura del rostro del científico. La punta curva de la lanza alcanzó apenas el rostro de Erik. Penetró la piel, desgarrándola a su paso, fracturó el hueso, llegando a la cuenca y llevándose consigo el ojo, el cual al caer al piso se convirtió en una pasta gelatinosa.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo Loki, sorprendido por lo que había pasado—. Sólo quería ahuyentarte, no pretendía...bueno, tú sabes.

Hizo un gesto hacia el ojo en el piso, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, y se acercó al borde de la azotea. Erik ya no era un problema, aunque si seguía gritando de esa forma, tal vez llegaría a ser una molestia.

Estando en el borde, Loki apuntó con la vara al cielo, en la dirección en la que Tony se acercaba. Cerró un ojo y lo midió, esperó, esperó un momento más, mientras Black Widow recuperaba sus fuerzas para subir a la azotea. Lo consiguió después de un momento, y su primera reacción fue querer ayudar a Selvi, pero Stark necesitaba la ayuda con mayor urgencia.

Black Widow se desplazó hacia Loki, mientras pensaba que si no lo detenía ahora, nada lo haría después. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante. A lo lejos, el misil se acercaba sobre la espalda de Ironman, Loki disparaba un proyectil de plasma y Black Widow se daba cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

Loki disparó y el hombre de hojalata apenas pudo esquivarlo. La propulsión del misil en su espalda le dificultó muchísimo las maniobras evasivas. Sólo un disparo hizo Loki, antes de que Black Widow llamara su atención, pero con ese único disparo había sido suficiente.

Ironman no pudo corregir su trayectoria hacia el portal y él fue el primero en morir cuando la bomba estalló. No entro al portal, a medida que se acercaba y aún no era claro si entraba o no, Black Widow y Loki detuvieron su lucha. Tony falló por casi nada. Una de las bestias invasoras cometió la estupidez de dispararle al misil y éste estalló en respuesta, frustrando el plan de Ironman de subir lo más posible antes de que el arma se detonara.

La onda expansiva destruyó la faz moderna de Nueva York. Todo fue arrasado; los enemigos, soldados, policías, mujeres, niños, edificios, todo. La destrucción fue absoluta de este lado. La fuerza, el poder destructivo de la bomba nuclear no llegó más allá del portal, por lo que las hordas invasoras llegarían a un lugar idóneo para plantar un campamento, un puesto de mando desde el cual dirigir la colonización de la Tierra.

Cuando la ciudad destruida se enfrió y quienes confiaban en el misil pudieron ver el lugar de la explosión, Loki emergió desde los escombros. Con el poder de la Vara del Destino y su propia habilidad, había creado un campo de energía que lo había protegido muy bien de la explosión. Para su sorpresa, no sólo él se había salvado. Black Widow estaba inconsciente junto a él, y un poco más allá, una parte de Erik Selvi, la otra había quedado fuera del campo de energía y se había calcinado en la explosión.

Loki lo miró con regocijo y se apartó de ellos. El lugar, las ruinas, estaban en una calma que él había pensado jamás sería posible en una ciudad humana, pero ahí estaba, tan pacífica y silenciosa. Casi le gustaba, pero sabía que aún había más ciudades que silenciar, y cuando él fuera el amo de todo, sólo entonces le gustaría más.

El portal sobre ellos parecía inestable. Loki levantó la vara y le dio poder al portal, echando a andar la máquina, la cual se había salvado de puro milagro, igual que Black Widow.

Mientras el ejército de Loki penetraba a esta realidad, él paseó un poco por las ruinas. Su intención no era la de pavonearse, ni mucho menos la de disfrutar del paisaje, no había nada ahí que pudiera darle placer alguno.

Se equivocó.

Poco después, se topó con el escudo del Capitán América medio enterrado, pero aún entero. Lo movió con el pie, debajo de éste encontró los restos del que había sido el mejor experimento del ejército estadounidense.

El escudo había resistido, claro, pero no lo había cubierto del todo. Al Capitán América le faltaba un brazo, las dos piernas y gran parte del costado derecho. Sus vísceras se escurrían poer ese boquete calcinado, mientras él trataba de respirar sin conseguirlo, ahogándose como un pez fuera del agua. Junto a este despojo, estaba la cabeza del halcón, tal vez el Capitán trató de protegerlo, pero falló en la tarea.

Loki continuó caminando, después de un momento lo encontró: el Mjolnir de su hermano, aún con la mano de éste sujetándolo fuertemente. Loki echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y liberó la más sincera de sus carcajadas. ¡Por fin! Su odioso hermano estaba muerto. Trató de dar unos brincos de gusto pero estaba muy cansado como para intentarlo. Además, algo al frente había llamado su atención.

Se acercó lentamente, no estaba seguro, pero le pareció que la cosa se había movido. En medio de una pila de escombros se encontraba Hulk, derribado, entero, herido, pero aún vivo.

Una sonrisa malévola y enferma apareció en los labios de Loki, lo había conseguido, los Vengadores estaban acabados y ahora el camino estaba libre para tomar el control del planeta entero. Por fin sería rey.

* * *

 _2002hrs  
_ _19/12/16_

 _Sí, estos primeros dos capítulos no serán tan bestiales como dije que sería al principio, pero la sangre y los desmembramientos vendrán después y les aseguro, su pantalla será salpicada por la sangre de los inocentes. Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de publicar rápidamente el siguiente capítulo._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **H.S**_


	2. Chapter 2

Waazzaaaaaa!

Pues este es el segundo capítulo de esta emocionante historia.

(Creo que no hacía falta aclararlo hahaha)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **02**

Flotaba en una oscuridad inescrutable. Sus extremidades eran ajenas al conjunto que debían de formar juntas. Se movía como sumergida en un limbo suave, hasta cálido en el que se sentía protegida y en paz. El lugar, a pesar de estar en penumbras, le resultaba cómodo, bueno para estar. Pensándolo bien, sí, deseaba quedarse para siempre ahí, en ese sitio cálido y alejado de todo lo malvado que había en el mundo.

Para su mala suerte, no lo iba a hacer y todo el mal que había conocido antes de ese momento, sería opacado por la maldad que estaba a punto de llegar a su vida.

Despertó poco a poco, sintiendo cómo sus extremidades volvían a ella a medida que recobraba la consciencia. Junto con su cuerpo, vino el dolor. No demasiado, pero sí el suficiente para hacerle saber que había dormido en el suelo.

No escuchaba ruido, todo estaba muy silencioso, como si estuviera sola. Antes de abrir los ojos, trató de recordar qué había sucedido antes de caer rendida en ese lugar. Recordó la batalla contra Loki, y la explosión. "¿Cómo he sobrevivido a eso?", se preguntó.

— No tiene caso que sigas fingiendo —la voz de Loki, fría, burlona—, sé que despertaste hace rato, Natasha.

La chica, acostada de lado en el suelo, abrió los ojos a su nueva realidad.

Estaban en un viejo almacén, destrozado, casi en ruinas, parecía un milagro que las paredes exteriores no estuvieran destruidas como parte del techo y las columnas que lo sostenían. La luz de un día enfermo se filtraba por los varios huecos del techo. Loki estaba delante de ella, a un par de metros, sentado en la que podría ser la última silla del planeta, a juzgar por el aspecto del almacén. Natasha se apoyó en una mano y encogió las piernas, quedando apoyada en una sola, de costado aún, inspeccionó a Loki. La postura del invasor le desconcertó muchísimo, no era amenazante, ni se estaba preparando para atacarla, simplemente estaba ahí, sentado, cómodo y hablando con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó con mis amigos? -increpó Natasha, mirando a Loki fijamente—, ¿Qué les hiciste?

Loki no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y disfrutar la expresión dolida de la chica derribada delante de él.

— Están muertos —dijo, disfrutando cada palabra—. Todos ellos están muertos y despedazados entre la ruinas de una ciudad hecha mierda.

Se relamió los labios, sin dejar de mirar atentamente la reacción de Natasha. Ella, por supuesto, sintió escalofríos deslizándose por su espalda al escuchar el destino de sus compañeros.

— Estás mintiendo —atajó, tratando de controlarse, bien sabía que Loki era un mentiroso, y que haría cualquier cosa para doblegar su voluntad—. No pueden estar muertos, no tienes la habilidad suficiente para derrotarlos.

— Sí, esa es la mejor parte —dijo Loki, sin variar la expresión eufórica de su rostro—, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Las personas que intentaban proteger, ellos fueron quienes acabaron con tus amigos, así que anda, ve y toma venganza.

Acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano, incitándola a que lo hiciera. El tono que usaba y lo despreocupado de su actitud confundían a Natasha, era como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero no iba a creerle, no caería en su juego.

— Sé lo que estás pensando.

— ¿De verdad? —cortó ella, con sarcasmo.

— No me crees, pero voy a demostrártelo.

Loki chasqueó los dedos y cinco de sus hombres salieron de las sombras y se colocaron junto a él. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una caja de tamaño mediado, las cargaban a dos manos, pero bien podían sostenerlas con una.

— No se queden ahí sin hacer nada, demuéstrenle.

Los hombres de Loki hurgaron en las cajas y comenzaron a aventarle a Natasha el contenido de éstas. Ella al principio las esquivó rodando en el suelo y poniéndose de pie, pero al ver una mano perdió la concentración y entonces recibió todas las partes humanas que le estaban arrojando.

Sus amigos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, le golpeaban los costados y el rostro. Pronto tuvo a sus pies un túmulo de miembros ensangrentados y pestilentes. Podía distinguir los trajes y los rostros de sus amigos, todo lo demás era sangre y vísceras en descomposición. Algunos gusanos blancos se paseaban entre la carne descompuesta.

Natasha se alejó de un brinco, sus pies entumecidos por dormir en el suelo, perdieron su agilidad, trastabilló y cayó de nalgas. Quedó sentada, apoyada con las manos detrás de ella y viendo los restos de sus amigos entre sus piernas.

— Siempre me parece conmovedor el momento en que los amigos se reencuentran, está tan lleno de emoción que podría llorar en este momento.

Dijo Loki, burlándose de Natasha. La chica se puso de pie rápidamente, lista (eso pensaba ella), para pelear contra Loki y sus secuaces. No obstante, Loki levantó una mano delante de él y dijo:

— Espera. Lo que te dije es verdad, yo no les hice daño a tus amigos, ni siquiera di la orden. Fueron ellos, esos humanos imbéciles y sus armas estúpidamente poderosas. ¿No lo recuerdas? Ellos dispararon el misil, no yo.

— ¿Y qué, vas a decir que tú no eres el responsable de su muerte?

— Exacto, de haber podido, los habría salvado a todos, pero sólo pude protegerte a ti de la explosión. Ellos estaban demasiado lejos.

— Claro, ¿entonces vas a detener la invasión?

— Pues claro —respondió Loki de inmediato, lo cual sorprendió a Natasha, pero luego consideró que estaba mintiendo—, ya no deseo invadir tu mundo para apoderarme de él. Lo que quiero ahora es venganza. Esta raza inferior, estos malditos seres llenos de corrupción y maldad se atrevieron a asesinar a mi hermano, a pesar de que él estaba luchando para protegerlos. Son unos infelices, y no descansaré hasta haber acabado con cada uno de ellos, esas ratas miserables no merecen la vida.

La furia y la rabia crecían cada vez más en la voz de Loki, finalizó con los dientes apretados y las venas palpitándole en las sienes.

— Únete a mí, Natasha, acabemos con esa escoria que eliminó a tus amigos sin consideración alguna. No merecen compasión, son traidores, criaturas viles que no conocen el honor, están listos para sacrificar a los suyos, convenciéndose a sí mismos de que es lo mejor y será por un bien mayor. Sucios y rastreros mentirosos, ni siquiera pueden ser honestos con ellos mismos. No los necesitas, Natasha, ninguno de ellos se interesaría por ti.

— Basta —cortó ella—, no soporto tantos disparates. Mejor peleemos de una vez para que pueda escapar.

— ¿Pelear? —cuestionó Loki, y miró a sus secuaces, ellos se miraron entre sí y alzaron los hombros, como si la propuesta de Natasha fuera la propuesta más absurda del universo—. No, Natasha, nuestra pelea ya acabó, esos seres traidores acabaron con sus defensores, ya no tengo oponentes. Pero si tú insistes en seguir luchando por ellos, márchate, no tengo interés en una mujer estúpida como tú.

— Claro, y no harás nada para detenerme, ¿cierto?

— Cierto. No voy a hacer nada para detenerte, nuestra pelea ya terminó. Puedes irte —dijo Loki, haciendo un gesto con la mano de absoluto desdén.

Natasha no se movió de su sitio. Por supuesto, no creía nada de lo que Loki había dicho. En cambio, éste, indicó a sus hombres que se marcharan y ellos obedecieron.

— La salida está por allá, al fondo —indicó Loki, señalando detrás de Natasha. Ella miró en esa dirección, al final del almacén había una puerta abierta. Desde su posición no parecía haber nada que le impidiera salir, lo cual creaba mayor desconfianza en ella.

Después de un momento, y por no seguir ahí oliendo la descomposición pestilente de los cadáveres, Natasha levantó el escudo del Capitán América y fue hacia la puerta. Creyó, al tomar el escudo, que Loki le diría algo, pero no fue así, la actitud de éste la desconcertaba demasiado. Pronto descubriría la razón, pronto comenzaría la pesadilla que pudo haber evitado si tan sólo hubiese dicho sí.

Caminó despacio, lista para cualquier sorpresa que Loki hubiese preparado para ella. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, sus pasos se aceleraban, movidos por esa incertidumbre de cuando caminas por una calle vacía por la noche, escuchando los pasos imaginarios del diablo que viene detrás de ti. También la movía la emoción de estar fuera. Cuando creyó que nada la detendría, la trampa cayó delante de ella, aunque no era una trampa en realidad, sino la muerte vestida de verde.

— Hulk —susurró con el alma en los pies. Sus piernas temblaron y al ver la mirada furiosa del otro clavada en ella, supo que ya no había salvación.

Un puño colosal cayó hacia ella, acompañado por el grito bestial del hombre perdido en su furia. Natasha pudo esquivarlo y rodar a un lado, el puño se enterró en el piso, exactamente donde ella estaba.

— Doctor Banner —gimió, poniéndose de pie—, ¿me escucha? Soy yo, Natasha, tranquilo, por…

— No te escucha —interrumpió Loki, tan cómodo como antes, sólo me escucha a mí ahora.

Hubo dos cosas en ese momento que le indicaron a Natasha que no saldría con vida; la sonrisa demencial de Loki y la mueca furiosa de Hulk.

Sin apartar la mirada de la chica, que más aterrada no podía estar, Hulk desenterró su puño del suelo, algunas rocas volaron y en el lugar quedó un boquete del tamaño de su ataque y la furia que lo dominaba.

Natasha retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de rogarle al hombre verde que la reconociera. Trataba de buscar una salida, no obstante, Loki había elegido un buen lugar para tenerla encerrada junto con Hulk. La única salida disponible estaba más allá de la bestia, y Natasha estaba segura de que no sería nada fácil pasar al otro lado, considerando que Hulk estaba bajo el poder mental de Loki.

— ¡Vamos, doctor! No tiene por qué hacer esto —gritó Natasha, lo único que obtuvo de su antiguo compañero fue una mirada cargada de desprecio.

— Pierdes tu tiempo —dijo Loki, con voz tranquila y apacible, detrás de ella—, nada puede romper el control que tengo sobre él, me aseguré de ello.

La voz del asgardiano estaba cargada de burla y júbilo, la idea de ver a Natasha a punto de ser aplastada por el más mortal y despiadado de los vengadores le provocaba una sensación de alegría inmensa.

— No te saldrás con la tuya, Loki —apuntó Natasha—. De alguna forma…

— Si yo fuera tú, pondría más atención al tipo verde —interrumpió Loki, señalando a Hulk con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

Hulk ya estaba en movimiento, acercándose a Natasha rápidamente, arrojando a cualquier parte los restos del edificio que le estorbaban. Los contenedores vacíos y las columnas que no lograron soportar el techo salían despedidos, lejos del monstruo verde. Los escombros se cimbraban y las columnas que habían soportado la fuerza de la explosión cayeron bajo la furia de Hulk.

Natasha se quedó de una pieza, aterrada al ver el avance implacable de Hulk. En su mente, una voz desesperada no paraba de gritar que estaba perdida, que el único escape de ese monstruo era la muerte y, por desgracia, no sería una muerte indolora. Casi podía verlo en sus pensamientos, si Hulk la alcanzaba, la despedazaría, la haría trizas y bailaría en sus restos.

Sin dejar de correr, Hulk trató de patear a Natasha, ella, en el último segundo, alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero vio con horror cómo el pie inmenso y verde levantaba el piso como un cuchillo a mantequilla tibia.

— ¡Por dios, Hulk, reacciona! —pidió Natasha, alejándose corriendo de la bestia, quien continuó lanzando golpes contra la chica. Ella lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo y retroceder. Por ningún motivo podía dejar que uno de esos golpes la alcanzara, su vida dependía de ello.

— No molestes al pobre hombre con cosas del pasado, Natasha —dijo Loki, poniéndose de pie—. Ya te lo dije, no vas a conseguir nada con eso. Gastar aliento, nada más.

Se acercó a ellos, caminando despacio, como en un día de campo, observando toda la acción, disfrutando cada mueca en el rostro de Natasha. Estaba seguro de que la Viuda Negra pronto se cansaría y escapar sería cada vez más difícil para ella. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar, su zombi no perdía energía y con cada golpe fallado, su furia aumentaba, lo que le daba más ímpetu y fuerza a sus ataques.

Natasha, en un despliegue de ardoroso horror y ganas de seguir con vida, se las estaba ingeniando muy bien para esquivar todos los ataques del gigante verde.

No obstante, el cansancio le hacía el trabajo cada vez más difícil. No podía estar huyendo para siempre. Su respiración era agitada, demasiado, y el sudor le corría por las sienes.

Escaló rápidamente uno de los contenedores con la idea de resguardarse un momento detrás de éste. Pero Hulk le arrojó otro contenedor que, de puro milagro, no la aplastó, pero sí alcanzó a golpearla en el hombro y la hizo caer al piso.

— ¡Al fin, un buen golpe! —estalló Loki, lleno de júbilo. Se acercó un poco más para poder apreciar mejor lo que sucedía.

Hulk se acercó a Natasha de un brinco y, antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse, la aplastó con la palma de la mano, para evitar que huyera.

— ¡Suplica ahora, Natasha! —bramó Loki—. Pídele a tu buen amigo que te perdona la vida, ruega por tu salvación.

Natasha quiso dedicarle una mirada de desprecio, mas el dolor de ser aplastada le incapacitaba hasta pensar. La mano inmensa de Hulk le cubría el cuerpo por completo, Natasha no podía mover ni los dedos.

— Vamos, doctor, ya es suficiente —dijo, en medio del dolor—, ahora podemos huir.

En respuesta, Hulk cerró el puño alrededor de Natasha, llevándose consigo una parte del piso. Las piedras se incrustaban en el delicado cuerpo de la chica, rasgaban su piel y su ropa.

— Por favor, Bruce —gimió la chica, sintiendo cómo el puño se apretaba cada vez más alrededor de ella—. No lo hagas.

— Hulk —dijo Loki, con voz serena, pero divertida, conteniendo un grito de emoción—, aplástala.

Hulk reaccionó de inmediato. Levantó ambos brazos, sin soltar a Natasha y lanzó un grito cargado de inhumana bestialidad. La agitó en el aire, como si tratara de hacer que se le zafara la cabeza y luego la arrojó hacia Loki.

Natasha salió volando muy cerca del suelo, con rocas a su alrededor. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio, hacer un par de volteretas y caer de pie, como regularmente lo hacía. Pero la fuerza con la que Hulk la había lanzado era más de lo que ella podía manejar. Tropezó y se dio contra el suelo repetidas veces, dando volteretas, raspándose y golpeándose contra los escombros regados por todas partes.

Al final, se detuvo cerca de Loki, con raspones que sangraban un poco y la ropa rasgada de los costados. El cabello alborotado le cubría el rostro y sentía calor por todas partes.

Loki se acercó, mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie.

— Preferiría que no te levantaras —dijo Loki, mirándola con sorna desde las alturas de su estatura—. Me parece que de esta forma vamos a poder platicar mejor, ¿no te parece?

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo —escupió Natasha, conservando un poco de su orgullo, no permitiría que la doblegaran de ninguna forma.

— Oh, pero es ahí donde te equivocas, Natasha, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —se plantó delante de ella, sus pies quedaron a pocos centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja—. Únete a mí, Natasha, juntos podremos someter a estos humanos inservibles, has visto su capacidad, para lo único que sirven es para alzar a unos pocos en hombros, y nosotros podemos ser los únicos.

Natasha, como única respuesta, le escupió un gargajo de sangre en el zapato. Loki la miró entre asqueado y dolido.

— Eres una tonta, no hay ninguna salvación para ti, mírate, no puedes ni levantarte, mucho menos podrás contra mi monstruo.

Natasha escuchó los pasos de Hulk acercándose detrás de ella. Con cada uno, el suelo, el mundo entero se sacudía por la furia de su andar.

— Sólo lo detendré si aceptas unirte a mí. —prometió Loki.

Natasha no lo escuchó, no le importaba lo que decía y tampoco estaba interesada en sus estúpidas ofertas. Hulk y su andar furioso acercándose a ella le preocupaba más.

— De acuerdo, volveré a mi lugar —exhaló Loki, dando media vuelta para ir a su silla—, en caso de que cambies de parecer, estaré muy atento, ¿de acuerdo?

En la voz de Loki se notaba que no esperaba que Natasha cambiara de opinión, y no se equivocaba. Natasha sabía que esa era su oportunidad. Debía convencer al doctor Banner de que huyeran después de derrotar a Loki.

— ¿Me escuchas, Bruce? Sé que estás ahí, sé que no me harías daño. —le dijo mientras éste se acercaba.

Pero estaba equivocada.

* * *

 _2056hrs  
_ _01/01/17_

 _Bien, a partir de este momento creo que los niños no deberían de leer más, la intensidad y los horrores que continuarán, estarán más allá de lo que haya escrito antes... o eso espero, la parte divertida de experimentar es que uno descubre cosas nuevas._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Ufff...pues esto está tardando más de lo que yo esperaba, siempre que tengo oportunidad de escribir, lo hago y me gusta lo fácil que resulta ahora, lo malo, es que ahora tengo menos tiempo libre en el trabajo y no puedo estar escribiendo tanto como lo venía haciendo y esta historia se está extendiendo más de lo que yo esperaba, lo cual me parece bien, pero no porque tardo más._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **03**

Loki sabía que la primera acción de Natasha sería tratar de convencer a Hulk para salir de su estado hipnótico. Será divertido, pensó y tomó asiento en la vieja silla que había encontrado botada en el rincón de ese almacén destruido. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, no podía pedir demasiado de ese lugar, aunque ya había encargado a algunos de sus hombres que fueran en busca de un asiento más apropiado para él. Albergaba la esperanza de que llegaran antes de que Hulk acabara con su víctima, de lo contrario, el asiento no tendría utilidad alguna para él.

Natasha continuaba con su absurda e inútil idea de llegar a la parte consciente del monstruo delante de ella. No obstante, Loki había dicho la verdad acerca de su control mental y ella no lograría hacer salir a Hulk de ese estado puro de furia y rabia absoluta.

Con una rodilla en el suelo, y su puño derecho enterrado veinte centímetros en el asfalto, Hulk miró con ojos encolerizados a Natasha a través de algunas hebras negras de su cabello alborotado. Su cuerpo, todo él, palpitaba con el desenfreno de su respiración asesina. Tenía la piel de la nariz replegada hacia atrás, como la mueca amenazante de un perro rabioso.

Natasha lo miraba asustada, en la orilla de un abismo de pánico, sujeta al borde de una sola idea con toda su fe y esperanza; debo hacer que me reconozca.

Ella le hablaba suplicante, en medio de jadeos cansinos por el esfuerzo físico que esquivar los ataques de Hulk demandaba de ella. Sabía, muy en el fondo de su cordura, que no lograría esquivarlo por mucho más tiempo. La única opción viable para ella y su vida, sería huir.

— Muy bien, doctor —jadeó, resuelta, dándose ánimos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer—, si así lo quiere, así será.

Hulk torció su mueca en una sonrisa desgarradora y espantosa. La mueca de un loco que ha tenido un leve lapso de cordura.

Natasha ignoró el gesto y corrió hacia él. La bestia desenterró el puño y lo alzó hacia el cielo raso, para después descargarlo contra la chica. Ella lo esquivó hacia un lado y corrió de largo, por un segundo, la idea de golpearlo en el rostro para desorientarlo le pasó por la mente, pero la desechó de inmediato, no le serviría de nada y sólo perdería tiempo.

Aceleró el paso sin mirar atrás, esa era la carrera de su vida, su plan había funcionado y ahora el monstruo verde se había quedado atrás. En su campo de visión no había nada más que la salida, la libertad y la vida, plena y larga para ella en un mundo apocalíptico sumido en una guerra que más parecería una masacre, exterminio.

No le importaba, eso era lo de menos. Estando afuera, podría reunirse con otras personas, hablarles de lo que estaba pasando, reunir reclutas, formar un ejército y pelear. Estar de pie frente al invasor y hacerle saber que no se rendirían sin pelear. De ser necesario, darían la vida, pero ninguno de ellos se ocultaría, todo su ejército estaría dispuesto y listo para…

Sintió dolor en la cabeza, sus piernas siguieron corriendo, pero una fuerza poderosa no permitió que su cabeza siguiera hacia delante. Sintió cómo algunos de sus cabellos se desprendieron y cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo.

Hulk la había sujetado del cabello, interrumpiendo su fantasía de resistencia. La arrastró hacia atrás y le dedicó una mirada divertida y cínica. ¿Pensaste que me habías engañado?, preguntaba esa mueca.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, la levantó del piso, sin soltar sus cabellos. Natasha gritó, más de horror al darse cuenta de que había caído en las garras de un monstruo que de dolor.

— No, doctor, por favor… —estaba diciendo, pero Hulk la azotó contra el piso.

— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó el monstruo.

Natasha casi no lo escuchó, el golpe la había aturdido muchísimo. En su cabeza escuchaba un fuerte zumbido. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y rápidamente se había convertido en un hormigueo que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Quiso levantarse, pero ninguno de sus músculos reaccionó. Pensó entonces que estaba muerta.

— Cálmate, amigo. Es una dama delicada. —bromeó Loki con Hulk.

El asgardiano estaba pletórico, ese movimiento había sido contundente y, aunque Natasha fuera una chica dura, Loki no esperaba que se recuperara fácilmente de ese golpe.

Antes de que Natasha pudiera reaccionar, Hulk la tomó de una pierna y la alzó en alto, sin el más mínimo cuidado, se acercó a un montículo de escombros y los aporreó con el cuerpo flácido de la Viuda Negra. Las nubes de polvo que se levantaron en el lugar no permitieron a Loki observar del todo bien la escena.

Natasha, con cada golpe, sentía como su cuerpo perdía el entumecimiento y poco a poco volvía a esta realidad en la que estaba siendo masacrada por el monstruo verde. Las piedras de los escombros le hacían daño en los huesos, tratando de llegar a ellos con la fuerza de los azotes. Entre los escombros, había unas cuantas varillas, una de ellas le rosó el rostro, en el pómulo derecho. Le provocó una herida que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. Otra, se le enterró en el brazo izquierdo, a cinco centímetros sobre el codo. Esta herida fue la que la trajo del todo al mundo consciente.

Cuando Hulk la levantó de nuevo para azotarla una vez más, Natasha cerró el puño sobre la tierra, en un intento por aferrarse de algo que pudiera usar como arma. Pero sólo agarró polvo. Se lo arrojó a Hulk al rostro y éste la soltó por el ardor en sus ojos.

Natasha cayó pesadamente detrás del monstruo verde. Quiso ponerse de pie y huir a toda velocidad, mas su cuerpo sólo pudo gatear por el suelo. Sentía la sangre escurriendo por su rostro hasta sus labios del mismo color. Probó el líquido vital y su boca se llenó del sabor metálico de la sangre.

Detrás de ella, Hulk bramaba colérico, indignado por la sorpresa y el dolor en sus ojos.

— Creo que ahora sí lo hiciste enojar. —opinó Loki, exultante y divertido desde su asiento.

— Voy a matarte, infeliz —gruñó Natasha, dedicándole a Loki la más despiadada de sus miradas. Estaba segura de que si Hulk no estuviera ahí, ya se estaría encargando de ese desgraciado.

— No, no lo harás. Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, no seas ridícula, Natasha. Aún estás a tiempo de aceptar mi proposición, hazlo antes de que te mate.

Natasha no pudo responder, aunque de haber podido hacerlo, le habría dicho a Loki lo mismo: No, vete al infierno. Antes de que Natasha pudiera responder, el enorme puño de Hulk la golpeó por el costado, enviándola estrepitosamente contra uno de los viejos contenedores. Cayó al suelo apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, con los cabellos alrededor de su rostro. Su sangre manchó el piso frente a sus ojos y supo que no debía rendirse, no ahora.

Debía de luchar contra la bestia. Se puso de pie trabajosamente. Se tambaleó un poco y cubrió su herida con la mano.

— ¡Muy bien! —aulló Loki—, esto no sería divertido si no te esfuerzas al máximo.

Natasha lo ignoró, sólo debía concentrarse en derrotar a Hulk, o por lo menos en aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente para huir del lugar.

Hulk se lanzó contra ella, Natasha lo esperó y saltó en el último momento para esquivarlo… o ese era su plan. Sus piernas no disponían ya de la fuerza suficiente para saltar por sobre Hulk, quien la apresó entre el contenedor y su hombro, haciendo que el contenedor retrocediera un par de metros.

— ¡Bu, qué decepción! —aulló Loki, desternillándose de risa.

En una explosión de rabia y frenesí asesino, Hulk aplastó a Natasha con toda la palma de su mano contra el contenedor. La tomó de la cintura y la arrojó detrás de él. La chica rodó por el piso, golpeándose contra las rocas del suelo. Su ropa comenzó a rasgarse un poco más en las piernas y los brazos. Su muslo quedó casi expuesto en su totalidad por el costado. Se miró las marcas rojas de los raspones, coronados por perlas escarlatas.

Hulk se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, sin darle un respiro, sin dejar que se recuperara ni un segundo. Natasha, intentó ponerse de pie, pero antes de lograrlo, la mano inmensa arremetió contra ella, arrastrándola contra el suelo. Natasha gimió y gritó llena de dolor y pánico. El más fuerte de los Vengadores estaba asesinándola y ahora no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hulk se divirtió con ella un poco más, arrojándola de un lado a otro, golpeándola contra el piso y los contenedores, mientras Loki contemplaba extasiado la obra de su bestia.

— Muy bien, así es como me gusta —dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos—. Déjame preguntártelo una vez más, Natasha.

Sin embargo, no pudo preguntarle nada. Hulk seguía embravecido, en un estado de furia absoluta por la tentativa de escape de Natasha. En esos momentos, el monstruo había perdido el control de sí mismo y no escuchaba a nada, ni a nadie.

— ¡Espera, maldito seas! Estoy tratando de preguntarle algo —bramó Loki, dirigiéndose a Hulk, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

A lo lejos, Natasha quiso ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado. La sangre le cubría la mitad del rostro y no podía evitar que suaves jadeos de dolor escaparan por sus labios rojos. Tenía una herida en el labio inferior, cerca de la mitad. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, sintiendo las piedritas incrustándose en su piel, miró a Hulk a través de sus cabellos escarlata, jadeando trabajosamente por un dolor intenso en sus pulmones. Hasta ahora, no podía asegurar si tenía heridas internas o no, sólo sabía que todo su cuerpo era un manojo de dolor.

La bestia de verde, al verla levantarse, golpeó el suelo con ambos puños delante de él y se arrojó contra ella.

— ¡Espera, desgraciado! —aulló Loki, sabiendo que había perdido el control de su bestia por completo.

Hulk se abalanzó sobre Natasha, quien poco pudo hacer para esquivar la enorme mano que la atacó. De nuevo se vio apresada centro del inmenso puño del monstruo. La azotó contra los contenedores y fue arrojada por el piso. En esta ocasión no fue capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, ni para defenderse. Se arrastró por el suelo sin poder evitarlo, sin energías para levantarse de nuevo. Se quedó ahí, esperando que la muerte llegara a ella y tomara su alma, a un lugar mejor, sin dolor y sin la desesperación que ahora sentía.

No obstante, su destino era sufrir y aún no lo había hecho.

* * *

 _2314hrs  
_ _07/01/17_

 _Bueno, pues ahí está, no es tan extenso como el anterior, pero quería dejarlo hasta ahí porque ya se viene lo "bueno" hahahaha._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Pues ahí va, a partir de este las pesadillas pesadas de verdad comienzan y...no lo sé, se sienten un poco extrañas para mí, pero espero que ustedes las disfruten._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **04**

Hulk se acercó a ella rápidamente. Natasha sentía cómo el suelo la golpeaba con cada uno de los pasos del monstruo tras ella. La fuerza con la que pisaba era tal, que ella rebotaba en el piso sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

— Te dije que esperaras, necesito…

Loki guardó silencio al ver como la bestia se arrojaba contra la chica derribada en el suelo, sin escuchar ni hacer caso a sus palabras.

Hulk, completamente fuera de sí, golpeó a Natasha con el dorso del puño. Natasha dejó escapar un suave quejido, voló por el almacén hasta estrellarse contra uno de los contenedores, prácticamente deshecha por la bestialidad de los ataques.

El monstruo verde avanzó hacia ella, sin intensión alguna de detenerse. La tomó entre sus manos y la apretó entre ellas, sin dejar de gruñir bestialmente.

Natasha, bajo la intensa presión a la que estaba siendo sometida, sentía que de un momento a otro sus entrañas explotarían hacia fuera de su cuerpo. La visión comenzó a hacérsele borrosa, el rostro descompuesto por la ira de Hulk se convirtió poco a poco en una mancha verde; la última cosa que vería con vida, pensó Natasha, sería el rostro asesino de su amigo. Se entregó resignada a la tranquilidad vacua de su muerte. Pidió perdón mentalmente por todas las cosas malas que había hecho, y todo el daño que sus acciones habían provocado y deseó (maldito sea el instinto de supervivencia), que alguien la salvara de esas manos, aún quería vivir, vivir y salir de ahí para ver otro amanecer.

Fue entonces que la presión sobre ella desapareció con un espasmo y después cayó al suelo, el mundo se había convertido en un lugar carmín, delante de ella no existía ningún otro color.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el rojo era sangre, aún tibia y quizá suya. Brotaba a chorros furiosos de algún lado y pensó que Hulk la había hecho explotar. Sin embargo, el dolor seguía ahí, abrazando todo su cuerpo y su visión en lugar de acercarse al negro muerte, se estaba aclarando.

Delante de ella cayó el pesado cuerpo de Hulk sin cabeza, del muñón en el que se había convertido su cuello manaba la sangre que teñía todo de carmín. Un poco más allá, Natasha pudo ver la cabeza de su amigo, con una expresión de furia y sorpresa, al parecer, un salvador había llegado a rescatar a Natasha sin que el monstruo se diera cuenta. A continuación, su salvador la levantaría amablemente del suelo y la llevaría en algún vehículo todo terreno hasta una base oculta de las garras de Loki, donde se ocuparía de sus heridas, donde le darían de comer y la cuidarían todo el tiempo que le tomara recuperarse y volver a tener fuerzas para volver al campo de batalla y acabar con el desgraciado de Loki.

— Te dije que esperaras, imbécil.

La fantasía del salvador se disipó en las narices de Natasha como el aroma en la prenda que nos ha dejado una persona amada y en su lugar quedó sólo tristeza y abandono. Loki era su salvador y estaba segura de que no la sacaría de ahí hacia la seguridad de su hogar.

— Esto nos pone en una situación algo complicada, ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó Loki, sacudiendo la sangre que Hulk había dejado con su muerte en la Lanza del Destino—. Ahora no tengo monstruo para amenazarte y que te unas a mí.

— De… —Natasha tenía problemas para hablar, sentía que el aire se le escapaba por todas partes y que la espalda la tenía envuelta en llamas—. Preferiría morir an-antes que unirme a ti.

— Oh, bueno, eso no es problema, aún podemos arreglarlo. —dijo y le dio una patada en el vientre. Natasha gimió de dolor y se retorció en el suelo.

— Hemos traído lo que nos pidió. —dijo uno de los secuaces. Loki lo despidió con una seña de su mano, sin siquiera mirarlo, la silla no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— Te voy a explicar una vez más la situación, Natasha —dijo Loki, caminando alrededor de ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

Natasha se encontraba en posición fetal y Loki pudo ver la delicada curva de sus nalgas y la piel de sus muslos cubiertos de raspones y sangre. Se acercó a ella y, cuando Natasha lo miró a través del cabello escarlata, Loki le pateó el rostro.

— No tienes escapatoria, tu única opción para seguir con vida es unirte a mí, así que dime, ¿vas a unirte a mí, o prefieres…?

— La muerte, mil veces. —intervino Natasha, dedicándole a Loki una mirada cargada de furia y desprecio, de su labio manaba un hilillo de sangre.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas por unos momentos. Natasha se movió un poco en el suelo, y Loki pudo apreciar la suave piel del nacimiento de los senos de Natasha a través de una rasgadura en su ropa. La posición en la que ella se encontraba le parecía muy excitante a Loki. A pesar de que no sentía ninguna atracción especial por ella, la vulnerabilidad y lo gastada de sus ropas llamaron la atención del lívido en el asgardiano.

Loki levantó la mirada y se topó con el asiento que sus lacayos le había llevado. Era un sofá de piel oscura, con algunos cortes pero de buen aspecto.

— En ese caso, concederé tu deseo —dijo Loki, con la locura y la depravación danzando en sus ojos.

Natasha, al verlo, tuvo miedo de él, esa mirada ya la conocía en los ojos de alguien a quien solía amar.

— Pero antes, voy a divertirme un poco contigo.

La tomó de los cabellos y la arrastró por el suelo hacia el sofá, no con la facilidad de Hulk, pero pudo hacerlo. Natasha luchaba ferozmente para liberar sus cabellos, no obstante, Loki estaba decidido a cumplir y satisfacer sus deseos.

— Quédate quiera —exclamó, irritado por la constante lucha de su víctima. La abofeteó un par de veces. Los chasquidos de su mano contra el rostro de Natasha resonaron con fuerza en el almacén vacío. Le gustó.

El sonido se le antojó exquisito, el leve ardor en su mano también. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró abofeteando a Natasha mientras ella trataba de cubrirse, pero aun seguía agotada por la lucha contra Hulk.

Nuevamente, Loki la tomó de los cabellos y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde la arrojó. Natasha quedó de rodillas, con el torso sobre uno de los reposabrazos. Sin poder moverse, la posición se le antojó indignante y vulgar. Los brazos le temblaron al tratar de incorporarse. Loki disfrutó los intentos de la chica por alejarse de su nuevo asiento.

— ¿Te das cuenta ahora de que no puedes escapar de mí, Natasha?

Cuestionó, caminando de un lado a otro detrás de ella. Disfrutaba del aspecto que tenía el cuerpo de la chica, su trasero bien formado era una tentación que difícilmente podía resistir, sobre todo porque su traje negro tenía una rasgadura por la cual Loki podía ver la línea donde las nalgas de Natasha se unían. Se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus manos sobre ella, tomando la curvatura sensual de su posición.

— Quizá pueda convencerte de alguna otra forma —escupió sus palabras aborrecibles contra la oreja de Natasha, quien de inmediato dio un respingo—. Aunque mi monstruo haya muerto, estoy seguro de que puedo someter tu voluntad de alguna otra forma.

— No te atrevas, desgraciado. —gimió Natasha, se asustó más al escuchar su voz temblar y no tan amenazadora como ella esperaba.

— ¿O qué? —cuestionó Loki, presionando el culo oscuro de Natasha con el pulgar.

La chica sintió un desagradable latigazo recorriéndole la espalda. El espasmo le hizo doler todo el cuerpo y un gemido salió involuntariamente de entre sus labios.

— No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, tu única salvación sería disfrutarlo, pero voy a asegurarme de que eso no pase.

Con cada una de sus palabras, Loki aumentaba la presión en su culo, la punta de su dedo fue penetrando a la chica mientras ella se removía, agotada por el ultraje.

— No, detente —pidió, con asco y odio en la voz. Loki no se detuvo, por el contrario, con la mitad de su dedo dentro de ella, comenzó a moverlo, apartando las paredes internas a su paso y haciéndole daño. Los espasmos involuntarios de Natasha cerraban su orificio trasero, provocando el placer de Loki.

Sin embargo, y con una resolución que Natasha había aprendido a tener a lo largo de su vida, decidió no suplicar. No le daría, al monstruo degenerado, la satisfacción, sentía que si perdía su dignidad de esa forma, no la recuperaría jamás. De ser así, no volvería a estar a gusto consigo misma.

— Voy a matarte, infeliz. —gruñó, furiosa, echando el peso del cuerpo a un lado para huir de él.

Loki la sujetó del cabello y tiró de ella hacia atrás, haciendo que arqueara la espalda.

— Inténtalo. —dijo.

Su voz, de aliento fétido y caliente, acarició la oreja de Natasha, provocándole asco a la chica y dolor en el cabello.

Natasha sintió el rostro hundido en el asiento del sofá, junto con dolor en la nariz, cuando está se aplastó contra la piel fría.

Loki rasgó con ambas manos la prenda de Natasha, dejando expuesta la piel tersa, suave y firme de su trasero. Por un momento, Loki se sorprendió por la belleza del cuerpo de Natasha. Acarició suavemente sus nalgas, con ambas manos, mientras la chica se debatía sin fuerzas. Ella, sólo esperaba que Loki no hiciera nada mientras recuperaba un poco de energías para, por lo menos, alejarse de él. Estaba tan cansada. De no ser por la pelea contra Hulk, ella no estaría en semejantes condiciones.

— Si te unieras a mí —dijo Loki, en un tono meditabundo, como si hablara consigo mismo—, esto no tendría que ser así, Natasha. No tendría que hacerlo por la fuerza, incluso, lo disfrutaríamos ambos.

— Yo jamás disfrutaría que un enfermo como tú me tocara. —respondió ella, aún desafiante, como si de verdad esperara que sus palabras hicieran cambiar de parecer a Loki y simplemente la dejara ir, sin más.

Lo cual no iba a suceder.

— Ese es tu problema. —dijo Loki, buscando su miembro duro entre la ropa. Lo dejó al descubierto y Natasha lo miró por sobre el hombro. La chica experimento una oleada de asco, quiso apartarse, pero ni el cansancio, ni Loki se lo permitieron.

El asgardiano escupió en el culo fruncido de Natasha y la penetró trabajosamente, mientras ella se debatía por el dolor y la aberración de lo que sucedía.

— No, aléjate de mí, desgraciado. —gritó, sintiendo cómo su esfínter era violentado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Loki no hizo caso a sus palabras. La sujetó con más fuerza de la cadera y cuando la punta de su verga estuvo dentro de Natasha, la embistió con fuerza, penetrándola dolorosamente con la mitad de su miembro.

Natasha gritó de dolor y repulsión. Su voz se extendió por todo el almacén, para satisfacción de Loki.

—Me gusta que grites, Natasha, hazlo como si lo disfrutaras —jadeó Loki, acelerando un poco la velocidad de sus estocadas. Natasha no podía evitar el gritar. El miembro de Loki era muy grande y ella no estaba lista para recibirlo de esa forma. El sólo pensarlo, el considerar lo que sucedía como algo real se le antojaba abominable. Sabía que después de esto no podría estar bien consigo misma nunca más. Las cicatrices emocionales del ultraje jamás la dejarían y siempre le dolería el recordarlo.

El ardor y el chasquido de la nalgada que le dio Loki de repente la sacaron de sus meditaciones. Dio un respingo, con lo cual un espasmo le apretó el esfínter y Loki lo disfrutó.

— Sí, vuelve a hacer eso, se sintió muy bien. —gimió Loki, acelerando sus estocadas y golpeando las nalgas de Natasha cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¡Eres un enfermo! —gimió Natasha, tratando que su cuerpo no reaccionara de esa forma para no darle placer a Loki.

— Sí, de hecho lo soy y ahora tú me perteneces —gimió él, embistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza, tratando de arrancarle gritos y jadeos de dolor—. ¿En qué lugar crees que te deja eso? No eres nada. Por no aceptar mi oferta, perderás toda condición humana y serás reducida a un mero objeto el cual puede descartarse en cualquier momento y cambiarse por otro, de la misma condición desechable.

Acompañó sus palabras con fieras estocadas en el culo de Natasha, seguía aferrándose fuertemente a las caderas de la chica. Ella, temblando de dolor, se estremecía de pies a cabeza. En la unión de sus cuerpos, Loki pudo ver la sangre de la chica manando en hilillos que cumplieron la función de lubricante dentro de ella. Distraídamente, Loki se relamió los labios sin apartar la mirada de las nalgas sudadas de Natasha.

Salió de su cuerpo y le dio una nalgada tan fuerte que la hizo caer del sofá. Y ya estaba de nuevo en el piso, con el dolor atenazándole las nalgas, el culo y las piernas.

— Vas a arrepentir…

Loki la hizo callar con una patada en el rostro.

— Estoy cansado de tus amenazas vacías. No puedes hacer nada al respecto, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Me perteneces ahora y no tienes ningún valor, sucia estúpida. Tu momento pasó, si tan sólo hubieses aceptado mi proposición, ahora no estarías así, pero ya es muy tarde y no pienso cambiar de parecer.

Se acercó a ella y pisó uno de sus tobillos. La chica se retorció de dolor e impotencia.

— Sufre, zorra idiota, sufre y entrégate a tu final, pues no habrá nada que pueda salvarte —pisó su rodilla—, a partir de ahora voy a divertirme mucho con todo el sufrimiento que experimentarás. Vas a rogarme para que me detenga, suplicarás la muerte, perderás la cabeza y destruiré tu espíritu, pero ni entonces recibirás el consuelo de la pálida muerte, ni entonces serás libre de mí.

Colocó su pie sobre la entrepierna de Natasha y poco a poco ejerció presión sobre ella. La chica se debatió, tratando sin éxito de librarse de él.

— No eres tan bueno —gimió Natasha—, ni siquiera logras asustarme lo más mínimo, con mucho menor razón voy a suplicarte, no eres nada, sólo un cobarde que necesita ayuda para someter a una chica indefensa.

— Sí, tienes razón —aceptó Loki, y la pateó fuertemente en la vagina—. Soy un cobarde, puedo vivir con ello, ese no es ningún problema para mí, la cuestión que de verdad importa es si tú puedes vivir con lo que sucederá en este almacén. ¿No te has preguntado qué es lo que va a suceder después, o si saldrás de aquí? Eres más tonta de lo que yo pensé, entonces. Tu mente es muy inferior, ni siquiera te preocupas por las consecuencias, tan sólo escuchas y te opones, pero ni siquiera cuentas con recursos para mantener una resistencia, no puedes luchar en contra de este destino cruel e inevitable al que estás condenada.

Natasha casi no lo escuchó, seguía retorciéndose por el dolor que la recorría desde la entrepierna como llamaradas. Ahora las piernas le temblaban con mayor violencia, su corazón latía a máxima velocidad y no lograba concentrarse para tratar de evadir su dolor mentalmente. Le faltaba concentración y no lograría hacer acopio de ésta, la repugnancia y el asco le recordaban las palpitaciones en su culo tras haber sido ultrajada.

Necesitaba huir, escapar de ese lugar y sanar sus heridas, olvidar y volver con la venganza lista para destruir a ese desgraciado.

— Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Loki, caminando alrededor de ella, midiéndola como un animal salvaje a su presa—, te aconsejo por tu bienestar emocional que apartes de tu mente esas ideas tontas de huir, no lo conseguirás, no hay posibilidad alguna de que escapes, en este momento eres mi juguete favorito.

La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia detrás del sofá. Le dio una patada a éste y lo derribó hacia delante, dejándolo con el respaldo y las patas traseras apuntando al cielo. Sujetó a Natasha de las muñecas y la arrojó sobre el respaldo del sofá. La cadera de Natasha quedó sobre la esquina donde se unían el respaldo y la base del sofá. Sus manos quedaron derramadas hacia el suelo, de la misma forma que sus cabellos. Las piernas abiertas quedaron con los tobillos cerca de las patas delanteras del sofá.

— Creo que en esa posición te ves mejor, es más como tú —comentó Loki, burlándose de la nula capacidad que tenía Natasha para moverse—, esta es más la posición que debe asumir una zorra idiota.

Con la Vara del Destino, Loki hizo aparecer un par de correas en las muñecas de Natasha, las cuales la sujetaron a un par de estacas que también cumplían la función de inmovilizar el sofá. Acto seguido, con la misma punta de la vara, y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por si lastimaba o no a Natasha, rasgó la entrepierna de su traje.

— Basta, hijo de perra, no me toques. —gimió la chica, llena de furia y rencor.

— Me alegro de no haber metido mi verga en esa boca sucia tuya, seguramente me habrías infectado con su peste.

Loki enterró un poco la punta de la vara en los labios genitales de Natasha, su sangre manchó la punta afilada, mientras ella gemía de dolor, inmovilizada de las manos.

— No te atrevas. —gimió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ardientes.

— De verdad, ya no me importa nada de lo que puedas decirme, así que ahorra tus amenazas y tus palabras. Si piensas decir algo, grita y suplica, eso sí quiero escucharlo.

Dijo, mientras deslizaba un poco la vara por el cuerpo de Natasha, con lo que desgarró un poco más la piel y la prenda de la chica. Ella sólo alcanzó a gritar de dolor y patalear casi sin fuerza.

— Sí, eso es excitante, es lo que me gusta —dijo Loki, apartando la vara a un lado y recostándose lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica—. No te imaginas lo mucho que me gusta oírte gritar, espero que lo hagas con mayor frecuencia.

Natasha intentó cruzar las piernas para no permitir que Loki la penetrara. Sin embargo, él era más fuerte que ella y no estaba cansado por haber luchado contra Hulk.

Natasha gritó llena de impotencia y desesperación. Trató de golpear a Loki con las piernas y alejarlo de ella. No obstante, el asgardiano estaba más que decidido a poseerla y hacerle daño, sin importar cuanta resistencia opusiera ella.

La sujetó del cuello con una mano y con la otra manipuló su miembro enhiesto, acercándolo a los labios sangrantes de Natasha. Ella seguía removiéndose, en un vano intento por impedir que Loki la penetrara.

— Deja de moverte —demandó Loki, cortando el suministro de aire de Natasha. Los pataleos de la chica se intensificaron pero Loki no suavizó la presión en su cuello—, ¿por qué no renuncias de una vez a la absurda idea de huir? No vas a lograrlo, ahora me perteneces serás la primera de mis putas.

La palabra en los labios de Loki se le antojó despreciable a Natasha. El significado de esta con el sonido de su voz fue simplemente asqueroso. Su desconcierto fue el suficiente para que Loki aprovechara y la penetrara en el segundo que ella dejó de luchar. Ambos gritaron, uno de gozo y la otra de dolor y humillación. El cuerpo extraño dentro de ella se sentía asqueroso e invasivo. A decir verdad, era mucho más grande que cualquiera que ella hubiese probado antes. Pensar en esto le hizo despreciarse un poco más. ¿Cómo podía estar comparándolo a él con otros a los que sí había disfrutado?

— ¿Sabes que sería más fácil para ti si lo disfrutaras, zorra estúpida? —gruñó Loki, deslizándose hacia dentro y hacia fuera de Natasha, disfrutando, porque él sí lo disfrutaba, de la suave sensación cálida del cuerpo de la chica—. No te voy a pedir que lo hagas, y por supuesto, tampoco lo permitiré, no ahora, tu oportunidad pasó y no la aprovechaste.

Acompañó sus palabras con un aumento en la velocidad de sus embestidas. No liberaba el cuello de Natasha y tenía sujeto uno de sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas tanto como las patas del sofá se lo permitían.

Para tener un mejor punto de apoyo, Loki tuvo que soltar el cuello de Natasha, plantó los pies a los costados del sofá en el suelo y levantó las piernas de la chica contra su propio pecho. Natasha trató de ahorcar a Loki con sus piernas, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue hacerse más estrecha. Loki jadeó de placer.

— Muy bien, se ve que al fin estás entendiendo tu rol en este momento.

Loki se burló de ella, la tomó de los tobillos y los levantó delante de él. La estreches de Natasha aumentó con esa posición.

Natasha en esos momentos prefirió ya no decir nada, ni quejarse, sólo se mantuvo ahí, tratando de alejar a su mente de la realidad que la rodeaba. Ya no le importaba demasiado lo que Loki estaba haciendo con ella, sólo esperaba que el imbécil terminara lo más pronto posible, estaba segura de que después vendría su venganza y alimentaría su fuego interno con todo el odio que sentía por él en esos momentos.

Loki se percató de que Natasha se había resignado por completo a lo que estaba sucediendo. Él sabía que de esa forma todo el asunto no sería para nada divertido, ni conveniente para él. De pronto se sintió molesto con ella y su primera reacción fue querer golpearla y provocarle mucho dolor en ese momento. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor.

Sin dejar de penetrarla como lo estaba haciendo, a Loki se le ocurrió que podría jugar con Natasha de otra forma, quizá ponerle el plato de alimento en el hocico y después retirarlo, una y otra vez, hasta que ella dejara de buscarlo, hasta que su espíritu de lucha estuviera finalmente destruido y no tuviera más esa estúpida esperanza de poder huir o tan siquiera salir con vida.

Loki sonrió complacido por su nueva idea. Separó un poco más las piernas de Natasha, sujetándola por la parte posterior de los muslos. Sentía que sus estocadas eran muy profundas y la sensación era simplemente exquisita. De la unión de ambos sexos manaba la sangre de ella, manchándolos a ambos y haciendo que el miembro de Loki pudiera deslizarse fácilmente dentro de Natasha.

Poco después, Loki terminó con una explosión de puro placer dentro de la chica, sintiendo la tensión placentera del orgasmo aferrándose de sus piernas y sus nalgas. Natasha quiso gritar asqueada al sentir las palpitaciones calientes de Loki dentro de ella, junto con su leche infecciosa derramándose en su interior. Cerró los ojos y tristemente agradeció que su tormento hubiese terminado finalmente.

Satisfecho y con el pulso acelerado, Loki se apartó de ella, acomodándose la ropa, y mirando con desprecio a Natasha, quien permanecía agotada y con las piernas abiertas, albergando aun la figura fantasmal de su violador.

— Debo aceptar —dijo Loki, dibujando una sonrisa despreciable en sus labios—, que lo hiciste mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Ojalá hubieses aceptado mi oferta antes y ahora no tendría que matarte.

— Hazlo, hazlo de una maldita vez —exigió Natasha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? Pensé que preferirías irte de este lugar y tener la oportunidad de vengarte después.

Por primera vez, Natasha estuvo interesada en sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber ella, asesinándolo con la mirada desde su incómoda posición.

— Digo que podría proponerte un desafío, y si eres capaz de lograrlo, te dejaré ir.

— No te creo, no lo harías.

— Claro que sí, después de todo, ya tuve lo que quería de ti. No me sirves más, zorra estúpida.

Loki sabía que de esa forma lograría encender los ánimos de Natasha y aceptaría sin pensarlo.

No se equivocó.

— De acuerdo, lo haré y después me dejarás ir de aquí.

— Por supuesto, te prometo que cumpliré nuestro acuerdo.

Dijo y la siguiente parte de la pesadilla de Natasha dio inicio, pero esta vez con su consentimiento.

* * *

 _1406hrs  
_ _19/01/17_

 _Ya no he podido escribir tanto como me gustaría, pero lo hago cada vez que puedo, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente episodio de esta cosa, quiero terminarlo ya y me parece que apenas va por la mitad..._

**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Pues tarde pero seguro, espero que la extensión justifique la tardanza xD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

05

Natasha lo miró con odio. Cuando Loki expresó su desafío, en ella murió toda humanidad hacia él. En su espíritu, no quedó otro sentimiento que el odio puro y desenfrenado.

Aún atada, Natasha sentía un fuerte dolor en la cadera por la curvatura del sofá y sus ojos, llameantes de furia, no se apartaban del asgardiano. Loki caminaba alrededor de ella y se detuvo sólo cuando descubrió el mejor ángulo en la posición de Natasha, entre sus piernas, donde podía ver con todo su esplendor, el sexo mutilado de la chica. Este tipo de pequeños detalles le hacían divertirse y no perder el interés en su presa.

— ¿Aceptas o no? —cuestionó Loki, acomodándose la ropa.

— Libérame primero, de lo contrario, no será una pelea justa.

— No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo, zorra estúpida. Si no aceptas el desafío, me dará mucha pereza volver a someterte. Así que, ¿aceptas o no?

Natasha guardó silencio un momento. Sabía que si aceptaba la propuesta de Loki en esas condiciones, él comenzaría a golpearla sin que ella pudiera defenderse. Y si no aceptaba, Loki comenzaría a golpearla nada más porque sí. Sus opciones no eran muchas y ninguna de ellas le convenía, ni tampoco era una mejor que la otra.

— No voy a esperarte…

— ¡Está bien! —gritó Natasha, interrumpiendo la nueva humillación y más insultos de Loki—. Acepto, pero si gano, me dejarás ir.

— Sí, sí. Ya te había dicho que sí, y yo cumplo mis promesas.

— Lo dudo.

— Ese es tu problema.

Loki dijo lo último sin interés alguno en Natasha, se alejó un poco de ella y con un chasquido de sus dedos, llamó a los cinco hombres que le habían arrojado los restos de los Vengadores a Natasha. Con gran disciplina, se formaron delante de él y esperaron sus órdenes.

Mientras tanto, Natasha trataba de zafar las cuerdas de sus muñecas, las cuales la mantenían sometida sobre el respaldo del sofá. Usualmente, no tendría problema alguno con esto, pero sus ataduras eran mágicas en esta ocasión.

La propuesta de Loki había sido algo muy sencillo; los secuaces de Loki se enfrentarían mano a mano contra ella y si los derrotaba, era libre de marcharse, demonios, incluso Loki la acompañaría a la salida, pero sólo si ella los derrotaba, de lo contrario…

No valía la pena pensar en lo que sucedería si no lograba derrotarlos. En ese momento lo más importante era librarse de las ataduras. Había adivinado bien las malas intenciones de Loki de darle ventaja a sus chicos contra ella. Eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo; si esos idiotas necesitaban ventaja contra ella, después de haber peleado contra Hulk, entonces de verdad no valían la pena y no tendría ninguna dificultad contra ellos.

— Acaben con ella. —ordenó Loki, mirando los vanos intentos de Natasha por librarse de sus ataduras.

Los cinco secuaces de Loki intercambiaron una mirada antes de ir sobre Natasha, ella los vio acercarse, aún batallando contra las correas, con el tiempo disponible escapando de entre sus manos.

Los secuaces la rodearon, mirándola ávidos y sonrientes; delante de ellos tenían una presa fácil, la cual estaba servida y lista nada más para que la tomaran y se divirtieran con ella. Loki, por su parte, estaba seguro de que no sería tan fácil para ellos tomar la preciada recompensa. Se acercó a la vieja silla y tomó asiento, esperando que el espectáculo fuera digno de contemplarse.

Uno de los secuaces levantó del piso un viejo madero y trató de golpear a Natasha en el abdomen. No obstante, ella fue más rápida y giró su cuerpo de tal forma que quedó de cuclillas delante del respaldo del sofá. Con la planta del pie golpeó al gamberro detrás de ella. Éste se había quedado perplejo ante el movimiento de evasión de Natasha y fue presa fácil para ella. Casi al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba, Natasha recibió una patada en el abdomen y un puñetazo en el rostro; no todos se habían quedado de una pieza como el primero.

El tipo del madero, con un movimiento ascendente, golpeó a Natasha en el pecho, cerca del cuello, enviándola hacia atrás con gran fuerza. En ese momento, la chica quedó con ardor en las muñecas, pero libre de las ataduras.

El primer sujeto al que había golpeado, la tomó de los cabellos y tiró de ellos hacia atrás. Natasha se dejó llevar para evitar el dolor y giró después con el codo en alto. Hundió el hueso en la cuenca del rostro de su agresor y lo envió de espaldas con el pie clavado en su vientre de nuevo.

Detrás de Natasha, los otros cuatro ya se habían puesto en movimiento. Uno de ellos le lanzó una patada a la espalda, Natasha pudo darse la vuelta y sujetar la pierna de su agresor. Le dio una patada en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente después echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar el puño de otro de ellos. Pateó el pie de apoyo del que había golpeado en los huevos, quien cayó pesadamente fuera de combate por algunos momentos.

Natasha se movió de tal forma que el tipo que le había lanzado el puño estorbaba a los tres detrás de él, sólo para recuperar un poco de fuerza. Los huesos del cuerpo aún le dolían.

El tipo delante de ella abrió los brazos y se lanzó hacia ella, tratando de sujetarla fuertemente. Natasha retrocedió hasta que su atacante se dejó ir sobre ella y le golpeó la nariz con la palma de la mano en un movimiento hacia arriba que le destruyó el puente de la nariz con un chasquido. Natasha sonrió para sus adentros cuando éste se desplomó en el suelo delante de ella, con el cerebro perforado por el hueso de la nariz. Después de todo, no eran tan fuertes como ella había temido.

Los dos hombres de pie la fulminaron con miradas cargadas de odio y desprecio. El que sujetaba el madero fue el primero que se lanzó contra ella. Natasha se agachó para evitar ser golpeada en el rostro, se arrojó de cabeza contra él, empujándolo hacia atrás con toda su fuerza. Sintió cómo el tipo trastabillaba y trataba de aferrarse de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el gamberro no logró mantenerse de pie gracias al tipo derribado en el suelo, con el cual tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Natasha cayó junto con él y rodó sobre su cuerpo derribado con una voltereta que la dejó de pie frente al otro gamberro. Éste, sin esperar la orden de nadie, le golpeó el rostro con el puño, y después el vientre con el otro en un fluido combo. Natasha se dobló un poco por la mitad y vio cómo su atacante se preparaba para golpearla de nuevo. Ella, rápidamente lo arrojó hacia atrás con ambas mano y giró la cadera para darle una patada en el rostro.

Antes de que pudiera iniciar su movimiento, una roca le golpeó el rostro, sacándola de balance. El gamberro de Loki aprovechó esta oportunidad y pateó a Natasha en el vientre con la planta del pie, enviándola hacia atrás.

El gamberro, al que Natasha había golpeado en la entrepierna, ya se había puesto de pie y la recibía con otra patada en el costado de su cuerpo. Natasha, tratando de alejarse de ellos, tropezó con el único que ya estaba fuera de combate. Trató de no caer al piso, de lo contrario, podría considerarse a sí misma a merced de sus atacantes. No obstante, uno de ellos le golpeó la nuca.

La visión de Natasha se nubló por un momento, las figuras que se acercaban a ella carecían de rostros y detalles, pero en todas ellas pudo notar las mismas malas intenciones. Trató de mantenerse de pie y erguida para continuar haciéndole frente a sus agresores, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Los secuaces de Loki se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a golpearla sin detenerse. La crueldad en ellos entretenía a Loki como nada lo había divertido hasta el momento.

Natasha trató de ponerse de pie, pero en cada intento, alguno de sus agresores la derribaba y los demás continuaban con su incansable castigo.

— De acuerdo —dijo Loki, desde la comodidad de su asiento. Con una de sus manos jugueteaba con una piedra. En ese momento, Natasha se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien la había golpeado antes de que los matones pudieran someterla—. Ya fue suficiente. No ven que la pobre no puede ni siquiera levantarse. Denle una oportunidad, ¿en dónde quedó su honor?

El tono de Loki era de burla absoluta. Con cada una de sus palabras, Natasha sentía un dolor humillante mucho peor que los golpes de los matones.

— Anda, sucia estúpida —le dijo Loki—, ponte de pie y entretennos un poco más.

Los secuaces de Loki se apartaron un poco ante las palabras de su amo y permitieron que Natasha recuperara un poco de sus fuerzas.

— Rápido, estúpida, no tenemos todo el día —urgió Loki, con un notorio tono de desdén y repugnancia por Natasha.

Ella por su parte, odiaba ahora no sólo el tono en el que él le hablaba, sino también los adjetivos denigrantes que utilizaba con ella. Comprendía por qué lo hacía y a partir de qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo. Ese pequeño detalle no pasaba desapercibido para ella, con lo cual, su humillación se acrecentaba.

Desde el momento en el que él la había tomado por la fuerza, no la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre, lo cual no le importaba demasiado a Natasha, porque comprendía la razón por la cual Loki lo hacía. No obstante, conocer las intenciones de Loki no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Las palabras y la forma en la que se dirigía a ella, la hacían sentirse humillada, degradada, como si fuera basura o algo peor que eso. Una puta que ni siquiera merecía ser tratada como una persona. Las palabras de Loki la hacían sentirse herida, cosa que no debía permitir por ningún motivo, pero que no podía evitar.

Se puso de pie lentamente, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo que le suponía el alzar su peso sobre sus piernas. Sentía cómo éstas le temblaban, amenazando con devolverla al suelo, donde los matones de Loki, seguramente no le permitirían volver a levantarse.

— Muy bien —aplaudió Loki con la sonrisa cargada de desdén—. Así está mejor, me parece. No está bien que tengamos cualquier tipo de ventaja contra ti, después de todo, tú eres la única que queda de tus amigos, sería una lástima si acabamos contigo demasiado pronto, ¿no lo creen?

Sus secuaces asintieron, como si de verdad estuvieran de acuerdo.

— Listo, me parece que ya tuviste tiempo suficiente para descansar. Así que sigamos y hagamos esto un poco más divertido. —opinó Loki.

Natasha tembló por las opciones que vinieron a su mente de las ideas que tendría Loki para hacer la situación más divertida.

— ¿No les parece que esta zorra está deseosa de que alguien le llene el coño, el culo y la boca? —cuestionó Loki, para horror de Natasha y diversión de los suyos—. Lo que vamos a hacer será lo siguiente. Ella es de ese tipo de perras que no aceptan su propia calentura, por lo tanto, antes de que alguno de ustedes pueda penetrarla, lo más seguro es que primero tendrá que someterla. Y de eso se trata esto, el primero que lo consiga, tendrá la oportunidad de cogérsela por donde quiera, mientras los demás sujetan a la puta hasta que termine. Los demás, tendrán que esperar hasta después, ¿qué les parece?

Ellos asintieron como una jauría hambrienta de perros rabiosos.

— Y tú, inmunda puta despreciable, ¿qué opinas?

— Que puedes irte al demonio junto con estos imbéciles.

— ¿Lo ven?, les dije que no lo aceptaría hasta ser obligada a tener las piernas abiertas —dijo, divertido y sólo para sus hombres—. Lo bueno de esto, es que no nos importa lo que una puta opine, así que pueden empezar.

Los hombres de Loki sonrieron con muecas demenciales en los rostros. Se acercaron lentamente a Natasha, rodeándola desde sus cuatro puntos. Ella, presa del miedo y la desesperación, esperó hasta que uno de ellos tomara la iniciativa y se lanzara contra ella. De esa forma evitaría el cansarse innecesariamente y podría derrotarlos sin mayor dificultar como había hecho momentos antes, cuando Loki le había lanzado la piedra. En esta ocasión, también tendría en mente este pequeño detalle, estaba segura de que de nueva cuenta el idiota de Loki intervendría en favor de sus hombres cuando estuvieran a punto de ser derrotados.

Para sorpresa de Natasha, en esta ocasión los gamberros de Loki no se lanzaron sobre ella como perros hambrientos igual que la ocasión anterior. Se mostraron mucho más prudentes, girando en torno a ella, cerrando y abriendo el círculo en el que la tenían acorralada con risas amenazadoras y perversas.

Lograban su cometido, por supuesto, Natasha se sentía más y más acorralada y la desesperación en ella aumentaba junto con las risas de sus captores.

— Basta —gimió sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ardorosamente—, apártense, mal nacidos, no se atrevan a tocarme o los mataré. ¡Apártense!

Natasha no era del todo consciente, pero su voz se había convertido en una súplica miserable. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de las cuales ella no se daba cuenta. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas y esto provocaba la diversión de quienes la rodeaban.

Ellos continuaban dando vueltas alrededor de ella, jugando con su mente, arrastrándola inexorablemente a la locura. Comenzaron a tocarla como si jugaran con ella, tocándole el cabello, el hombro o la espalda y apartándose luego, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de cuál de ellos había sido.

— ¡No me toquen, dejen de hacerlo, no se me acerquen! —gritaba Natasha al compás desquiciado de las carcajadas de Loki.

Éste había levantado el sofá y desde este disfrutaba de la forma en la que sus secuaces jugueteaban con la chica, como si fuera un perro asustado al que le jalaban la cola sólo por diversión.

Natasha no pudo soportar más la presión del juego enfermo alrededor de ella y se lanzó contra uno de ellos. Desesperada, cegada por la rabia de sentirse burlada y acorralada por los cuatro secuaces de Loki, golpeó el rostro de uno de ellos con el puño, acabando en ese momento con su risa, pero aumentando la de los demás, Loki incluido.

Uno de ellos la empujó a un costado y Natasha trastabilló e intentó golpear al sujeto contra el que se dirigía, pero un tercero la empujó también, haciéndola fallar.

Los cuatro comenzaron a jugar de esta forma con ella, aventándola entre ellos, burlándose de ella y riéndose fuertemente.

— ¡Basta, déjenme en paz! —clamó Natasha, sin que el juego se detuviera ni por un instante.

— La zorra tiene razón —dijo Loki, desde su cómodo asiento—, basta de juegos, comiencen con lo pactado.

Las burlas se convirtieron en muecas lujuriosas. El último empujón que recibió Natasha tuvo la fuerza suficiente para enviarla al suelo. Ahí, trató de levantarse rápidamente, gateando para salir del círculo de depravación en el que estaba cautiva. Los gamberros solamente se burlaron de ella y le patearon las piernas, las nalgas y los senos.

Natasha gimió de dolor por el castigo recibido, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caer al suelo y siguió alejándose de ellos. _Aunque tenga que arrastrarme_ , se dijo, _no permitiré que estos imbéciles se aprovechen de mí_.

Sin embargo, el camino al infierno está sembrado de rosas escarlata y su sangre era la tinta que manchaba la lujuria de los gamberros, quienes no dejaban de mirar las curvas de Natasha. Uno de ellos la tomó de las piernas y las jaló, dejándola derribada sobre su vientre.

Natasha, presa de un pánico irracional, comenzó a patalear para zafarse. Uno de sus pies se plantó en el rostro de quien la sujetaba. Quedó libre del agarre.

Trató de huir incorporándose a toda velocidad de la que disponía. Gateó medio metro, aproximadamente, antes de que uno de sus captores le pateara la cadera y la hiciera caer de lado.

Natasha gimió en el suelo, manoteando y pataleando como si se estuviera ahogando, desesperada por ponerse de pie para alejarse de ellos.

Las risas y las burlas volvieron a lastimarle los oídos. Sus captores eran como gatos divirtiéndose con un indefenso ratón asustado que no sabía hacia dónde huir.

Natasha apoyó una mano en el suelo para incorporarse y uno de los gamberros se la pateó fuertemente, haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo. Colocó la otra mano y le hicieron lo mismo. Rodó a su costado, quedó a los pies de dos de sus atacantes, quienes la comenzaron a patear.

Todo esto sucedía sin que ninguno de ellos dejara de burlarse de ella. Como pudo, a pesar de las patadas, Natasha se puso de rodillas y con el codo golpeó, lo más fuerte que sus músculos cansados le permitieron, la entrepierna de uno de ellos. Éste se dobló de inmediato por el dolor. Al otro, Natasha le sujetó con todas sus fuerzas los testículos. Se los estrujó mientras se ponía de pie, para después soltarlo y se alejaba de ellos.

— ¡Son unos imbéciles! —aulló Loki, sin hacer ningún ademán de ayudarlos y con una fuerte carcajada que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás—. Les dije que dejaran de jugar y la sometieran. Si escapa, todos ustedes sufrirán lo doble de lo que tenía preparado para ella.

Dijo, pero en realidad no tenía nada preparado y tampoco pensaba torturar a sus hombres, Natasha no escaparía de ninguna manera, pero esperaba darles a sus hombres un buen incentivo.

Y lo consiguió.

De inmediato, los gamberros dejaron de reírse y burlarse estúpidamente de lo que le estaban haciendo a Natasha. La chica se apartó de ellos rápidamente, pero uno de los contenedores le bloqueó el paso. Pegó la espalda a éste, mientras los tres gamberros se aproximaban a ella. El de los huevos restregados se quedó un poco rezagado, pero en breve se reuniría con los demás.

— No se acerquen a mí, malditos. —dijo Natasha, con la convicción de una gallina acorralada por una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada y en esta ocasión ninguno se burló de sus palabras. Se limitaron a acercarse a ella al mismo tiempo.

Natasha lanzó un par de golpes a los rostros de sus atacantes. Acertó en la nariz de uno de ellos, el segundo lo esquivó y el tercero aprovechó para tomarla de los hombros y proyectarla contra el contenedor.

Natasha forcejeó un poco antes de arrojar el cuerpo hacia delante y golpear a su captor con la frente en la nariz. El agarre de éste disminuyó y ella pudo intentar irse.

No obstante, el otro, quien había esquivado su ataque, le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, lo que la sacó de balance y el otro gamberro trató de golpearla, pero ella pudo esquivarlo y volver a golpearlo en la nariz, aunque con menos fuerza que en la ocasión anterior.

El segundo gamberro, quien la había golpeado en la mejilla, le propinó una patada en el abdomen que la hizo doblarse de dolor y el tercer gamberro aprovechó su posición inclinada para golpearla en la nuca con el puño.

Una vez más, la visión de Natasha se convirtió en nubarrones llenos de figuras sin rostro. Un mareo le removió el cerebro y sus pies perdieron la estabilidad del piso. Cayó de bruces. Algunas piedritas del suelo se incrustaron en la piel de sus manos.

Trató de levantarse, un pie se apoyó fuertemente en sus nalgas, enviándola nuevamente al suelo.

Natasha se raspó la barbilla contra el suelo y la boca se le llenó de tierra. El sabor áspero de ésta le inundó la lengua.

— Ahora vas a pagármela. —dijo el gamberro de los huevos estrujados, quien ya tenía el miembro duro y expuesto. Su primer error fue arrodillarse delante de Natasha y pedirle a su compañero que le inmovilizara la cabeza. El segundo fue meter su verga dura en la boca de una chica sometida contra su voluntad.

— Mámala, perra, cómetela toda. Sé que te gusta y quieres…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que Natasha quería. Un fuerte dolor le atenazó toda la zona pélvica. El grito subió desde ese mismo lugar. Pasó por su estómago y tomó mayor fuerza en sus pulmones, haciéndose con todo su oxígeno. Subió hasta la garganta y ahí se atoró. El gamberro miró la boca de Natasha llena de sangre.

Su sangre.

Al principio, cuando su violador había intentado meter su cosa dentro de su boca, ella se había resistido, pero sólo un poco y sólo al principio. Le permitió entrar por un momento, estar allí dentro, alimentando su asco, furia y repulsión. Había pensado que lo dejaría estar ahí un momento, mientras él se acostumbraba a la humedad y suavidad de su boca, mientras se hacía más sensible. Sin embargo, Natasha no había podido resistir tanto tiempo el asco de tener el miembro dentro de su boca. Había mordido tan fuerte como su mandíbula dolida se lo permitía. Había mordido haciendo acopio de toda la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida. De inmediato había probado el metálico sabor de la sangre empapando su boca en chorros calientes.

El gamberro gritó y estúpidamente se apartó de ella, como un acto reflejo. Natasha se quedó con más de la mitad del miembro dentro de la boca. Lo escupió delante de ella ante la sorpresa de sus atacantes, quienes, de momento, no comprendía lo que había sucedido. El primero en darse cuenta fue Loki, claro, y se sintió más interesado en lo que iba a suceder.

Sabía que Natasha iba a defenderse hasta el final, sin embargo, no se esperaba ese voraz movimiento por parte de ella.

El gamberro que la sujetaba, la proyectó contra el suelo. La sujetó del cabello y restregó su rostro contra la grava del suelo.

Natasha forcejeó, peros sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. De repente, los otros dos secuaces ya estaban sobre ella, sujetándola fuertemente para que no pudiera moverse.

— No dejen que se mueva —ordenó Loki, desde su asiento—. Dos de ustedes sométanla para que el otro la aproveche, de otra forma, jamás lo lograrán.

Los gamberros obedecieron, dos de ellos le dieron la vuelta a Natasha y le sujetaron los brazos a los costados, colocando sus rodillas sobre la unión de los brazos con su torso.

El otro, se preparó mientras y con la verga de fuera, se colocó entre las piernas de Natasha. Ella trató de patear y defenderse, pero ya la habían sujetado perfectamente.

El gamberro entre sus piernas rasgó más su ropa, dejándole los muslos expuestos. Los tocó lujuriosamente. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y dejaron sus senos redondos al descubierto.

Perversamente comenzaron a masajearlos, estrujándolos entre sus manos y pellizcándole los pezones, provocando gemidos y gritos de dolor en Natasha.

El tipo entre sus piernas la tomó de los muslos y se acercó a ella. La penetró sin misericordia alguna. Apretándole una nalga la acercaba a él con firmes embestidas que lastimaban a la chica, haciéndola sangrar más.

Los otros dos se inclinaron sobre los senos de Natasha y comenzaron a lamerlos vorazmente, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos mientras Natasha seguía debatiéndose inútilmente debajo de sus tres captores.

Uno de ellos, decidió vengar a su compañero del palo arrancado, quien yacía en el suelo, incapacitado por el dolor. Mordió el pezón de Natasha suavemente y fue subiendo la intensidad de su mordida poco apoco. Natasha aulló de dolor. Agitó la cabeza con desesperación a causa de la mordida, pero la presión en su pecho no disminuía.

— Eso es, ¡muy bien! —gritó Loki, poniéndose de pie—, ¡arráncaselo a la maldita puta!

El movimiento entre las piernas de Natasha se detuvo un momento, todos estuvieron al pendiente de lo que iba a sucederle a su pezón.

El dolor se convirtió en lava caliente a medida que la sangre brotaba de la piel de Natasha. La chica gritó de dolor. Loki gritó de emoción al ver la sangre brotar de la boca de su lacayo.

Natasha lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando el gamberro levantó la cabeza con su pezón entre los labios goteando sangre. Con una sonrisa se lo escupió a la cara y relamió la sangre de su boca.

— ¡Ahora el otro! —ordenó Loki, aullando de emoción.

El otro gamberro obedeció la petición de Loki sin demorarse. Se inclinó sobre el pezón de Natasha y se lo arrancó de una mordida, más rápido que el anterior.

Natasha bramaba de dolor. Se removió desesperada bajo la presión inamovible de sus captores. Gritaba sin darse cuenta de ello. Clamaba piedad y pedía ser liberada de esa pesadilla.

Nada de eso conmovía a sus captores, por el contrario, la perversa excitación de los gamberros crecía con cada súplica, mientras lamían la sangre que manaba de sus senos como si fueran volcanes en erupción.

Las embestidas entre sus piernas se reanudaron y el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas y su cuerpo no paraba de sangrar.

En determinado momento, sus piernas finalmente perdieron la fuerza y quedó tendida sin hacer ningún movimiento. Dejó que sus captores hicieran con ella lo que se les antojara. Tampoco podía hacer nada para defenderse. Su espíritu combativo la abandonó junto con la sangre que manaba de sus pezones y manchaba su piel y su ropa. Los gamberros continuaban lamiendo el líquido vital, penetrándola con furia. El sujeto que estaba entre sus piernas terminó con una explosión orgásmica similar a la de Loki, pero más intensa. Era fácil darse cuenta de que estos sujetos no habían tenido un encuentro sexual en mucho tiempo. Las palpitaciones del miembro dentro del coño de Natasha eran como los latidos de un corazón enfermo, infectado con alguna enfermedad mortal y asquerosa.

— Muy buen —dijo Loki, sentándose de nuevo—, ahora el que sigue, hasta que todos queden satisfechos.

Natasha quiso protestar, quiso decirle que era un monstruo y que mejor fuera a joderse a su madre, a la que lo parió y la madre de Thor también por haberlo criado en lugar de echárselo a los perros. No obstante, de sus labios no escapó ni un suspiro. Las únicas fuerzas que tenía se le iban en respirar y mantenerse con vida.

No pudo oponerse.

Uno de los que le había arrancado el pezón a mordidas, se sentó en el suelo. Los otros dos levantaron a Natasha y la sentaron sobre él, de tal forma que su miembro la penetrara por el culo. Natashsa cerró los ojos y gritó estruendosamente. Casi no sintió el dolor de su garganta, el de su esfínter siendo desgarrado por esta nueva verga, más gruesa que la de Loki, clamaba con ardorosa desesperación toda la atención de la chica.

Los otros dos gamberros la miraban divertidos, burlándose de ella y carcajeándose cruelmente. Quien ya estaba satisfecho, se colocó detrás de ella y le inmovilizó los brazos, sujetándola de las muñecas y tirando de ellas hacia él.

El otro, bebió un poco de la sangre que manaba de los senos de la chica, acto seguido, se la escupió a los labios. Natasha probó el sabor metálico de su sangre una vez más. Sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, el dolor apartó de ella el asco y el horror vino de nuevo cuando este mismo gamberro se acomodó entre sus piernas. Primero le mostró su miembro enhiesto, más grande que el de cualquiera que ella hubiese visto antes. Jugueteó con él contra sus labios vaginales y la penetró sin misericordia hasta el fondo.

Natasha aulló de dolor, sintiendo una punzada terrible explotando en su entrepierna con cada sentón que daba.

— ¡Perfecto! —gritó Loki, poniéndose de pie—. Qué máquina más extraordinaria.

Sus palabras motivaron a sus secuaces, quienes embistieron con más fuerza a la chica indefensa. Quien la sujetaba de los brazos, tiró de ellos cada vez con más fuerza, provocando llamaradas explosivas en sus hombros.

Los otros dos, al penetrarla manoseaban también su cuerpo con piel como de lija y manos toscas. Cuando la ropa de la chica les estorbaba, ellos la arrancaban con furia, dejando marcas rojas en la delicada piel.

Natasha estaba cada vez más agotada por el dolor y las penetraciones de sus atacantes. Poco a poco se abandonó a las violentas sacudidas que la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Quien la sujetaba de las muñecas se percató de esto y la soltó. Dejó que el cuerpo de la chica cayera hacia atrás, sobre el gamberro sentado. Se puso de pie a un lado de ella y la hizo voltear hacia donde estaba él.

Loki se percató de sus intenciones y lanzó un bufido de desesperación. No podía creer lo imbécil que era. Quiso decirle algo, detener su propósito, pero el gamberro levantó la mirada hacia él. "Confía en mí", decía esa expresión.

Y Loki decidió darle una oportunidad.

El gamberro sujetó la barbilla de Natasha y le hizo abrir la boca para después penetrarla con un miembro todavía flácido y lleno de su propio semen y sangre secos. Natasha no hizo ademán de nada, ni asco, ni repulsión, ni siquiera intentó apartarse, sólo se dejó hacer.

El gamberro sonrió complacido cuando la chica no hizo ademan de apartarse.

Los tres la penetraron cada uno a su ritmo, todos tratando de penetrarla lo más profundo posible y todos sin dejar de reírse.

Los tres terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, dejando los orificios de Natasha llenos de su semen.

Botaron a la chica a un lado y le dieron algunas patadas, mas la chica no hizo ningún ademán de sentir dolor o reacción alguna. Los otros no dejaban de reírse.

Loki se acercó a ellos y les indicó que se retiraran.

— Llévense a ese par de idiotas y échenlos al fuego.

Indicó, refiriéndose a los dos fuera de combate.

Sus secuaces obedecieron de inmediato y se marcharon en medio de risas animadas, como camaradas que acabaran de cumplir un trabajo sencillo y les hubieran pagado una gran cantidad de dinero por ello.

— ¿Has perdido ya tu espíritu de lucha, inmunda criatura asquerosa?

Cuestionó Loki, acuclillándose junto a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Natasha lo miró y dijo algo que Loki no alcanzó a escuchar. Amplió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de la poca energía que le quedaba a la chica. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Loki, tratando de no explotar en una carcajada.

Natasha susurró algo más que Loki no alcanzó a escuchar. Así que se acercó más y Natasha le escupió el semen de su gamberro en la cara.

Loki sintió como la viscosa sustancia entró en su boca a través de la sonrisa. Se apartó de inmediato.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —gritó Natasha y explotó en una carcajada carente de gracia. Sonaba más bien como el llanto lejano de una persona destruida por dentro.

Loki gruñó algo, pero no se escuchó, la burla de Natasha ocupaba todo el mundo. La vil desgraciada se había burlado de él y ni cuenta se había dado.

La sujetó del cuello y apagó su risa dolorosa en un instante. La apretó con toda su fuerza, Natasha sintió que el dolor le impedía respirar. Sujetó las manos de Loki, tratando de apartarlas, sin conseguirlo.

— Eres una estúpida, zorra miserable —gruñó, apretando su cuello cada vez con más fuerza. Poco a poco, la visión de Natasha se fue desvaneciendo junto con ella y el dolor se convirtió en una paz oscura lejos del sufrimiento.

En ese momento, Natasha murió estrangulada.

* * *

 _1630hrs  
_ _1/02/2017_

 _Sí ya sé que terminé de escribirlo hace casi todo el mes, pero no podía transcribir, hay muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo disponible para ellos, pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el final y de verdad espero que les esté gustando._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _«-( H.S )-»_


	6. Chapter 6

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Último capítulo._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **06**

Como al principio de los tiempos, la negrura lo era todo y todo era oscuridad. No podía existir nada en esta negrura, ni una mota de polvo, ni una chispa de luz. No había ni siquiera un pensamiento fugaz acerca de nada.

Sólo estaba ella.

Natasha flotaba en esa inmensa vacuidad formada por las sombras, sin nada más alrededor.

No podría decidir si ella y la negrura eran dos entes diferentes o si ella pertenecía a la negrura o si la negrura le pertenecía a ella.

La quietud era absoluta. No había sonido alguno, ni siquiera el de sus propios latidos, aunque no estaba segura de si su corazón aún palpitara. Pensando en eso, se percató de que no percibía ni frío ni calor, no había ninguna inseguridad ni miedo en ella. No tenía preocupaciones. Se sentía bien, casi podía decir que se sentía libre, dueña de sí misma. No como ese poder que se tiene de tomar decisiones propias sin consultarlo con nadie más. Esta sensación iba mucho más allá, era algo mucho más profundo.

Viajó por la negrura, si es que de verdad era eso lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco lo comprendía, tan sólo estaba ahí flotando, sin un rumbo fijo, a la deriva en ese mar que lo inundaba todo.

Delante de ella apareció una luz muy blanca y cálida. Le gustó de inmediato y se sintió atraída hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que flotaba, su esencia, carecía por completo de cuerpo, se convirtió en luz, no tan pura y cálida como la que estaba delante de ella, pero sí parecida. Poco a poco y a medida que se acercaba a la fuente, se convertía en esa luz. Y estaba bien, si podía tener una meta en ese momento, eso era llegar a la luz y ser parte de ella.

Repentinamente sintió un tirón detrás de ella. Algo maligno e invisible le impedía acercarse más a la luz. Luchó contra esa fuerza. Deseaba llegar hasta la luz y estaba convencida de que nada se lo impediría. Por lo menos, no sin luchar.

Se acercó a la luz, no sin dificultad, un poco más antes de que esta fuerza la arrastrara definitivamente hacia la oscuridad.

Natasha se sintió jalada hacia atrás. La sensación era como si cayera a un abismo infinito y aumentara la velocidad de caída a cada instante. Entre más se alejaba de la luz, la sensación de frío y pesadumbre crecía en ella y la desesperación aumentaba la velocidad con la que se alejaba de la luz, trayendo consigo otras emociones desagradables y nefastas.

De pronto la oscuridad se le antojó como algo frío y terrible. Como un ente que podía tocarla, pero que ella no podía ver. No había espacio que el frío no quisiera ocupar, y cuando estuvo instalado del todo, llegó el dolor y juntos le hicieron saber a Natasha que la pesadilla aún no había terminado.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que Natasha vio fue el rostro sonriente de Loki. Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de piel oscura, con la Vara del Destino en una mano. La punta de la lanza tocaba el pecho de Natasha. De ésta, Natasha sentía que manaba una calidez reconfortante y electrizante al mismo tiempo. Trató de moverse, pero toda esa sensación de flotar se había disipado por completo de ella y sus extremidades pesaban cerca de una tonelada cada una de ellas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no era capaz de enfocar su visión. De inmediato pensó que se había desmayado, aunque francamente nunca había sentido un desmayo de esa forma.

— ¿Qué…? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

— Moriste —respondió Loki, muy al pendiente de la expresión de Natasha—. Me desquiciaste tanto que decidí aplastar tu garganta con mis propias manos.

Loki guardó silencio un momento, mientras Natasha comprendía lo que él acababa de decirle. Su expresión de perplejidad cambió poco a poco a una de absoluto desconcierto.

— Si ya estaba…

— Porque me aburrí —interrumpió Loki—, no sabría cómo divertirme si tú no estabas. Te utilizaré hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor para divertirme y después, dejaré tu cadáver en la calle para que se lo coman las ratas. Por eso te voy a dar otra oportunidad, y más te vale que te esfuerces de verdad por no morir, esta vez fue demasiado fácil.

— ¡Monstruo! —gritó Natasha y el esfuerzo trajo de nuevo antiguos dolores. Agachó la mirada y se vio los senos mutilados. Levantó las manos para tocarlos, pero las retiró a medio camino.

Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, ardientes como las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

— No, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó, sacudiéndose violentamente en el suelo—. Si ya estaba muerta, ¿qué ganabas con traerme de vuelta?

— Ya te lo dije, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso la muerte ya te agusanó el cerebro? No pensé que morir te haría más estúpida de lo que ya eras.

— ¿Sólo por diversión? ¿Estás enfermo? No puedes ser tan malvado. ¡Mira cómo estoy! No puedes ser tan desgraciado.

— Pues lo soy, y más te vale callarte el hocico o te haré perder esa dentadura perfecta.

— ¿Qué te lo impide, desgraciado?

— Tienes razón, nada me impide hacerte lo que yo quiera.

Loki se puso de pie, colocándose delante de Natasha, la mirada de ambos se cruzó unos instantes.

— Deberías agradecerme por haberte devuelto la vida. ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Soy tu salvador! Deberías considerarme tu héroe y postrarte a mis pies. Ahora soy amo y señor de tu vida, me la debes y por tanto debes estar arrodillada delante de mí.

La punta del pie de Loki le golpeó la boca a Natasha, sacándola de su mortal aturdimiento. El labio se le partió y uno de sus dientes se astilló. La chica escupió sangre al suelo y tosió por el dolor.

— En algún momento sabrás cuál es el lugar que te corresponde, estúpida. Dejarás de hablarme sin respeto y te doblegarás como todos los de tu especie ante mí. Aprendas a respetarme, ¡oh, porque lo harás!, de lo contrario, te obligaré a hacerlo.

Comenzó a pisotearle el pecho, recordando el sabor acre del semen escupido en su boca por sorpresa. Eso había sido algo que Loki no se había esperado, por lo que nunca perdonaría a Natasha. Le pateó el vientre y detuvo su castigo. De pronto se descubrió demasiado exaltado golpeándola. Apenas la había revivido y no pretendía asesinarla de nuevo, no tan rápido. Primero quería divertirse un poco más.

Y por supuesto, ya tenía la idea perfecta para eso.

— Antes fui considerado contigo —caminó lentamente alrededor de ella, contemplando su cuerpo cubierto de su propia sangre y la de Hulk.

Natasha lo escuchaba a medias, tenía toda su atención en otra parte, Loki creyó que estaba ida por el dolor y la desesperación que sentía por su situación actual. No le dio demasiada importancia, sabía que el final de Natasha estaba cerca y quería aprovecharla lo mejor que pudiera, casi podía ver el final en su mente. ¡Oh, cómo lo disfrutaría!

Antes de marcharse, Loki le propinó una patada en el vientre a Natasha, por ninguna razón en especial, simplemente había sentido el impulso de hacerlo y ver cómo se retorcía por el dolor.

— Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para ti —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro—, mientras estabas muerta, le pedí a mis hombres que lo alistaran para ti. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar y nosotros vamos a disfrutarlo muchísimo.

Concluyó carcajeándose. Se alejó de la chica y avanzó hacia la oscuridad al fondo del almacén, donde sus secuaces estaban esperando una nueva orden que cumplir.

Natasha, retorciéndose de dolor, quizá un poco exageradamente, escuchaba con atención a Loki alejándose detrás de ella, sin perder de vista el objeto que tenía delante. Después de un momento, los pasos de Loki se detuvieron, Natasha supo que había llegado hasta sus hombres y se había detenido junto con ellos, hablarían un momento acerca de esa tonta máquina demencial, o lo que fuera que habían preparado para ella, pensando que ella se quedaría tendida en el suelo, esperando a que volvieran.

Pero Natasha tenía en mente otros planes.

No esperó demasiado después de que Loki comenzara a hablar con sus hombres, podía escucharlo, pero no entendía lo que les decía. Se deslizó por el suelo un instante, ganando la velocidad necesaria para levantarse y correr.

— ¡Está escapando! —gritó uno de los gamberros, señalándola con el dedo. Loki se giró de inmediato.

Su expresión de asombro se convirtió de golpe en una de furia al verla tan ágil después de la muerte.

— ¡Deténganla! —exclamó y sus dos secuaces fueron tras ella.

Loki levantó la Vara del Destino y le disparó un rayo de energía a Natasha.

Ella, al escuchar la orden y luego el disparo de Loki, corrió un poco más deprisa, haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le quedaba y se arrojó hacia delante. No para esquivar el disparo de Loki, sino para hacerse con el objeto que había descubierto momentos antes de que Loki la golpeara en el vientre.

Dio una torpe, pero efectiva voltereta poco antes de que el disparo de Loki la golpeara y logró cubrirse con el escudo del Capitán América.

El impacto del disparo contra el escudo la hizo caer de espaldas, pero aún entera y lista para seguir luchando por su vida, su segunda oportunidad.

— ¡Vete al diablo, imbécil! —gritó Natasha y siguió corriendo, cubriendo su espalda con el escudo.

Detrás de ella escuchó maldecir a Loki y eso le dio más ánimos. Estaba segura de que los gamberros no podrían alcanzarla, el único que habría podido hacerlo había sido Loki, pero como Natasha había esperado, éste se limitó a dispararle. Si Loki emprendiera la carrera detrás de ella en esos momentos, estaba segura de que no la alcanzaría. Aunque no mirara hacia atrás, Natasha sabía que Loki no la estaba persiguiendo, sólo dos de sus secuaces.

Los disparos de la Vara seguían pasando muy cerca de ella, pero ninguno de ellos la alcanzaba.

La puerta, junto con su libertad y el final de esta pesadilla, estaban cada vez más cerca. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, el corazón le latía en las sienes, las piernas le dolían por el esfuerzo, pero no tenía pensado detenerse ante nada.

Puso un pie fuera y la luz la encegueció por completo. Incluso le dolió el rostro por la intensidad de la luz. Nunca le había pasado y ahora que lo pensaba, la oscuridad dentro del almacén no era tanta como para quedar ciega por la luz del exterior.

Poco a poco el mundo se aclaró y Natasha se descubrió tendida en el piso, con la nariz sangrando y viendo a uno de los gamberros asomado sobre ella.

 _Eran tres, estúpida, ¿no te diste cuenta de que faltaba uno?_ , gritó su mente al darse cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error. Uno que le costó la libertad.

Al primero de los gamberros se unieron los otros dos, agitados por la carrera, pero sonriendo porque no había podido escapar.

—Tráiganla—ordenó Loki desde las profundidades oscuras del almacén.

Natasha fue tomada de brazos y piernas por los gamberros e internada hacia las sombras. La chica peleó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus captores. Sin embargo, todo fue inútil.

La dejaron caer pesadamente delante de Loki, en medio de risas burlonas y muecas depravadas.

— Por un momento pensé que lograrías escapar, estúpida zorra ingrata —dijo Loki, con la mandíbula apretada y un gesto hosco que dejaba claro su enfado—. Teníamos un trato y no cumpliste tu parte. Nosotros ganamos, rata inmunda. ¿Acaso entre los héroes no hay honor?

Mientras hablaba, colocó un pie sobre el hombro de Natasha, ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre éste. No habría ningún problema con eso en una situación común, sin embargo, el borde del escudo se incrustaba en el cuerpo de Natasha, haciéndole mucho daño.

La chica gritó de dolor. En su voz había una súplica cargada de palabras ininteligibles. Por un momento, Natasha había sentido las palabras que la hundirían para siempre a punto de escapar de su boca. No obstante, seguía resuelta a no suplicar, por más dolor que Loki y los suyos le provocaran, no suplicaría. Además, ¿qué más podían hacerle?

— Como no aprecias nuestras atenciones, tendremos que darte un castigo. Deberías agradecerles a estos hombres que te llenaron el coño y el culo con sus vergas para que disfrutaras un poco, pero no, como cualquier puta decidiste tratar de huir, aunque sabías que eso era imposible para ti. ¿Qué opinan ustedes, amigos, merece un castigo?

Los otros, por supuesto, asintieron.

— ¿Lo ves? Necesitamos…

— Ya basta —interrumpió Natasha—, cállate de una maldita vez y haz lo que quieras hacer, no soporto tu maldita voz, eres repugnante.

Loki la miró con furia y dolido de verdad. Natasha lo disfrutó, vaya que lo disfrutó.

Pronto se arrepentiría de su imprudencia.

— De acuerdo. Ustedes dos, asegúrense de inmovilizarla sobre esa mesa.

Natasha descubrió una vieja mesa de metal un poco baja, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera estar acostada sobre ella.

La colocaron sobre la superficie fría y dura de la mesa. Natasha se retorció un poco por el contacto contra su piel. Le ataron las manos en las patas de la mesa, de tal forma que éstas quedaron inmovilizadas como si las levantara sobre su cabeza y sus piernas fueron atadas en las otras patas, desde las rodillas. La amarraron de la cintura, el pecho y el cuello con correas de cuero. La del cuello, esto le inquietó, no estaba tan ajustada como todas las demás.

— No quiero que te desmayes por falta de aire antes de que terminemos contigo.

Explicó Loki al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

— ¿Estás lista? —cuestionó cuando sus gamberros se alejaron un poco. Ellos asintieron y uno de ellos dejó el escudo del capitán a un lado, cerca.

Sin decir nada más, Loki levantó un madero del suelo, lo inspeccionó ante la mirada interrogante de los demás y sonrió al decidir que ese era el adecuado.

— Aunque no lo creas —platicó como si aquella fuera una reunión de amigos—, he visto alguna de esas cosas que ustedes llaman película. No han sido muchas, debo aceptarlo, la verdad sólo una de las que vi me agradó. Era una de amor y rechazo. Según recuerdo, ella era una cuidadora de enfermos y él era un escritor que no podía valerse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los cuidados de esta mujer él la insultó, por lo que ella pensó en un castigo para él, justo como lo que sucedió aquí.

Mientras hablaba, Loki no dejaba de jugar con el madero en su mano. Se acercó a Natasha y colocó el madero de forma transversal entre sus piernas, sólo un centímetro sobre sus tobillos.

— ¿Sabes qué película es?

— No me importa, enfermo de mierda.

— Pero debería, sobre todo porque el castigo es diferente en el libro —Loki se paró a los pies de la mesa y sujetó algo. Por las cuerdas que la sujetaban, Natasha no podía ver de qué se trataba, pero la curiosidad no la dejaba tranquila—. Te daré una pista, había una puerquita que se llamaba Miseria.

El nombre de la cuidadora

 _enfermera_

de enfermos vino a la mente de Natasha de golpe.

—Annie Wilkes —susurró sin darse cuenta al tiempo que Loki levantaba en alto un mazo de metal y se lo mostraba a Natasha como si fuera su regalo de cumpleaños.

— Siempre tuve la duda —dijo Loki, contemplando fascinado la punta del mazo en sus manos, jugueteando con él, alargando la espera de Natasha como una cruel broma—. ¿Cuál de los dos era peor?

De un salto, Loki subió a la mesa y levantó el mazo sobre su cabeza.

— ¡No, por favor! —gritó Natasha, luchando inútilmente contra sus ataduras.

Loki dejó caer el mazo con una curva preciosa, cualquier jugador de golf la envidiaría. La punta del mazo golpeó el pie derecho de Natasha. Su tobillo se fracturó con un chasquido seguido por el aullido de dolor más hermoso que Loki hubiese escuchado por parte de la chica.

Natasha se retorcía de dolor bajo las correas, gritaba y el llanto manaba de sus ojos. El dolor era un incendio en su tobillo destruido que se expandía hasta su rodilla.

— ¿Qué opinas, se rompió bien?

Le preguntó Loki a uno de sus gamberros.

— Me parece que le faltó un poco, señor.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no lo hice bien? —estalló Loki—, ¡¿eso es lo que estás tratando de decirme?! Está bien, lo haré de nuevo.

Aceptó sonriente, levantó de nuevo el mazo, ignorando los gritos de protesta de Natasha y le golpeó el pie de nuevo, pero en la otra dirección.

El pie de Natasha quedó unido a la pantorrilla únicamente por pliegues desgarrados de piel. La sangre manaba formando un charco oscuro sobre la mesa metálica y goteando al piso. Los aullidos de Natasha inundaban el almacén sin que ella dejara de forcejear contra las ataduras.

— ¿Estoy escuchando una súplica? —cuestionó Loki, ahuecando su oreja en una mano, lo único que había por parte de Natasha eran gritos de dolor y furia, ninguna súplica. Ella seguía empecinada con que no le daría ese gusto, su orgullo no se lo permitiría y no sucumbiría sólo porque Loki le provocara la peor de las fracturas.

— ¿No? Bueno, sigamos.

Loki volvió a levantar el mazo y lo descargó contra el pie izquierdo de Natasha, pero en lugar de quebrarlo como el anterior, en esta ocasión lo aplastó contra la mesa, que se cimbró debajo del golpe.

Huesos, piel y sangre explotaron en todas direcciones, manchando un poco más la mesa y los rostros de los gamberros que estaban atentos a lo que sucedía.

— Esperen, ¿es eso una súplica?

— No, me parece que no. —dijo uno

A Natasha no le importó quien, todos ellos merecían una muerte lenta y cruel a sus manos. Y muy, muy dolorosa, sobre todo dolorosa.

—De acuerdo, sigamos con el castigo del libro, que en lo personal, disfruté más. —dijo Loki, como si estuviera exponiendo un tema súper interesante delante de un grupo de atentos alumnos.

Loki extendió la mano al gamberro que había detenido a Natasha, pero éste no tenía nada para darle.

— ¿No encontraste el hacha?

— Lo lamento, jefe. Busqué por todos lados.

Loki estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, pero otro de sus gamberros dijo:

— ¿Por qué no utiliza el escudo? Seguro que es filoso.

Loki consideró la idea y no le pareció tan descabellada.

— Sí, probemos el escudo, seguramente será tan bueno como un hacha.

Lo levantó del suelo y miró los pies deshechos de Natasha.

— Espero que entiendas que eso te pasó por tu falta de honor —hizo una pausa en la que consideró sus palabras—, y por mi curiosidad.

Se burló cruelmente de ella y se colocó el escudo en el antebrazo derecho. Lo levantó como si fuera a dar un puñetazo. En sus ojos danzaba la locura, estaban ávidos por la sangre de Natasha y en su brillo enfermizo, ella no pudo ver rasgo alguno de raciocinio, sólo maldad, una maldad primitiva, convocada desde las profundidades más recónditas y frías del universo.

Loki sonreía con el rostro desencajado, completamente fuera de sí, sin apartar la mirada del punto exacto donde quería enterrar el escudo y cercenar el pie de Natasha.

— ¡No, espera! —aulló la chica y Loki dejó caer el filo del escudo sobre el tobillo izquierdo de Natasha.

En su recorrido, el escudo provocó un silbido aterrador que Natasha escuchó claramente. Observó en cámara lenta cómo el escudo descendía hacia su pie. El movimiento le pareció cautivante y maravilloso, la circunferencia del escudo reflejó un tenue haz de luz que se coló por entre las nubes, haciéndolo diez veces más hermoso y brillante.

No sintió dolor mientras el escudo penetraba su piel y golpeaba contra el hueso casi sin fuerza. En un instante pensó que tal vez Loki se había arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo y por eso no había podido amputarle el pie como tenía planeado. Pero al ver el rostro desencajado de Loki, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Él había calculado mal la fuerza necesaria para atravesar toda la pierna.

En ese instante, luego de que la sorpresa pasara, llegó el dolor y Natasha comenzó a gritar, peleando una vez más contra sus correas.

— Espera, espera, no volverá a pasar —dijo Loki, fingiendo una disculpa por no haber podido cortar el pie de un solo golpe.

Loki levantó el escudo con un poco de dificultad. Natasha sintió un pequeño jalón y ardor cuando el escudo salió de su cuerpo. La sangre empezó a manar a borbotones desde esta nueva herida. El dolor se extendía como llamaradas por toda la zona. Las lágrimas de Natasha se desbordaban desde sus ojos por las mejillas, empapando su piel.

— Basta, déjame en paz, monstruo.

Exigió con los dientes apretados por el dolor.

Loki sacudió la sangre en el escudo contra el rostro de Natasha, ignorando lo que ella decía.

— Muy bien, esta vez no fallaré. —dijo Loki y levantó de nuevo el escudo. Lo hundió de nuevo en la pierna de Natasha, para su horror y sorpresa, en el mismo lugar.

Natasha, en medio del espanto y la sorpresa, sintió cómo el metal del escudo golpeaba su hueso y lo penetraba furioso y sin detenerse. Sin embargo, sólo llegó hasta la mitad del hueso, no lo atravesó limpiamente como habían esperado que hiciera, sobre todo ella, quien sentía, con un chirrido, como el escudo salía de su pie, tras haber apartado carne y hueso.

— Vaya, vaya, eres más resistente de lo que pensaba. —meditó Loki, con la serenidad de alguien que está llevando a cabo los experimentos necesarios para probar la validez del trabajo de su vida.

— ¡Una vez más! —clamó con la sonrisa psicópata iluminando su rostro. Natasha volvió a gritar, volvió a luchar contra las ataduras y de nueva cuenta perdió.

El escudo esta vez golpeó contra la mesa de metal tras haber atravesado su cuerpo. Del choque entre la mesa y el escudo brotaron chispas, sangre y hueso. Los alaridos de Natasha eran estremecedores. A cualquiera le helarían la sangre y provocarían pesadillas, pero no a Loki. Él disfrutaba como nada en la vida de los gritos, el llanto y la mutilación de Natasha.

Su pie, cubierto de sangre y deshecho por los golpes del mazo, se sujetaba al cuerpo por algunos pliegues de carne, venas, jirones de piel y un par de nervios que se negaban a soltarse del cuerpo. La sangre continuaba manando de la herida y encharcándose sobre la mesa.

Sin hacer nada más que contemplarla, Loki disfrutó un momento más de los alaridos de Natasha. En su rostro mantenía esa sonrisa desdeñosa que tanto había molestado a Natasha, pero que ahora ya no le importaba.

La chica dejó de gritar, pero continuó gimoteando y sorbiendo los mocos. Se removía perezosamente en la mesa, sin luchar contra las correas, pero sin aceptarlas del todo.

— ¿Ya? —cuestionó Loki, como si la chica estuviese haciendo berrinche y el fuera un padre comprensivo que la dejara expresar sus emociones libremente y con paciencia.

Natasha asintió, para sorpresa de los gamberros, quienes esperaban algún comentario filoso y soez por su parte.

— Bien, entonces ¿cuál es el peor? —preguntó Loki, sacando las conclusiones de la experimentación—, considera que no utilizamos un hacha, sino un objeto construido con el metal más resistente conocido en tu mundo. Quiero que imagines cómo habría sido la amputación con un hacha, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Natasha gimió con los ojos cerrados, harta del dolor y de las palabras absurdas de Loki. Lo que le estaba proponiendo era una locura. ¿Qué te dolió más? ¿Él para qué quería saber, loco enfermo?

— El hacha —respondió Natasha, sintiendo que sus dos pies estaban sumergidos en un lago de no soportaba el dolor y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que todo terminara.

— Eso me pareció —comentó Loki, examinando detenidamente la circunferencia del escudo, el cual goteaba la sangre de Natasha—. Bien muchachos, ya saben lo que deben hacer, entre las ruinas debe haber algo que puedan utilizar para cercenar los miembros de esta zorra.

Natasha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios se separaron al tiempo que un grito desgarrador subía por su garganta, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de horror.

— ¡No…!

Quiso gritar una súplica, la primera y la última de su vida, para evitar el castigo terrible de Loki, cualquier cosa era mejor que la atrocidad planteada por él a sus hombres.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Loki le cubrió la boca con la mano, evitando que dijera más.

— Guarda tu aliento, estúpida, después de esto voy a necesitar que respondas algunas cosas y para eso, tu garganta debe estar en perfectas condiciones.

Tras decir esto, Loki desgarró un trozo de la ropa de Natasha con su mano libre y la hizo bolita. La introdujo en la boca de Natasha, sin que ella lo aceptara tranquila. Pero él era más fuerte y ella ya no tenía pies.

— Me gustaría escucharte gritar, y todo eso, pero en estos momentos, me parece que es mejor así.

Le hizo un guiño y se reunió con sus gamberros para comprobar lo que cada uno de ellos había encontrado.

Uno de ellos tenía en sus manos un trozo de asfalto que se había roto de tal forma que tenía un extremo, al parecer, muy afilado. Otro tenía el marco de una ventana, el cual aún contenía un cristal partido por la mitad. El tercero levantó delante de ellos con gran orgullo un hacha roja de emergencia.

— ¡Maldición! —bramó Loki—, creo que debimos haber buscado bien antes de ensuciar este precioso escudo con la sangre de esta zorra.

Los gamberros festejaron el chiste y se colocaron alrededor de la mesa. Liberaron con cuidado las manos de Natasha primero para colocarlas extendidas a los costados y poder cercenar sus extremidades más fácilmente. Luego, agregaron un par de correas en sus muslos para que no moviera las piernas.

— Como ya no podemos cortar los pies —explicó Loki—, cortaremos desde las rodillas.

Natasha protestó con sus ropas en la boca, sin poder hablar trató de zafar sus ataduras. Pero su habilidad era inútil contra ellas. Loki se había asegurado de que no iba a escapar de ninguna forma, ya no.

Loki se quedó con la pierna izquierda de Natasha, el gamberro del hacha, se quedó con su pierna derecha y los otros dos, al no tener un arma tan eficaz, se quedaron con un brazo cada quien.

— Pues ya que estamos reunidos aquí —comenzó Loki, apoyando y apartando el escudo del capitán en la rodilla desnuda de Natasha—, mostrémosle a esta sucia traidora lo que les sucede a las perras desleales. Su tentativa de huir, luego de perder la apuesta es lo que le ha propiciado este castigo. Debo ser muy claro en esto porque la verdad sea dicha, yo no disfruto castigándola de esta manera. ¡Pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo!

Gritó sus últimas palabras al tiempo que colocaba en alto el escudo y lo descargaba sobre la espinilla de Natasha repetidas veces y a un ritmo desquiciado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo si el escudo caía en el mismo lugar o no, de hecho, parecía que fallaba a propósito, con el único fin de hacerle daño a Natasha.

Mucho daño.

Poco tiempo le tomó a Loki dejarle la espinilla destrozada a Natasha, con ríos escarlata escapando de las múltiples heridas que le había provocado con el filo del escudo. Cada uno de sus golpes enterraba el escudo en el hueso, sin que lograra atravesarlo. Cada fractura resonaba en el cerebro de la chica, lanzando por todo su cuerpo descargas explosivas de un dolor que parecía irreal. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y los verdugos a su alrededor parecían figuras irreales salidas de una cruel pesadilla conectada con un universo paralelo lleno de monstruos ocultos debajo de la cama, dentro del armario y detrás de las sombras.

Loki se detuvo un momento y con las uñas de su mano libre, recorrió la espinilla de Natasha, abriendo las heridas a su paso y provocándole un ardor que era difícil de diferenciar entre tanto sufrimiento.

El tipo de la ventana fue quien menos suerte tuvo con su arma. Al dejarla caer sobre el brazo de Natasha, el vidrio contó la piel de la chica, pero se hizo añicos cuando llegó al hueso.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —exclamó Loki y se desternilló de risa.

El siguiente, el del asfalto afilado, levantó trabajosamente su trozo de suelo y lo dejó caer sobre la parte interna del codo de Natasha, ante la mirada horrorizada de ésta. El filo del asfalto, más que cortar la carne lo que hizo fue aplastar la extremidad contra la mesa, misma que también se dobló por el peso de la piedra.

Natasha se removió debajo de las ataduras con un grito desgarrador y ahogado en su garganta por la bola de ropa dentro de su boca.

La roca escapó de las manos del gamberro y terminó por aplastar el antebrazo de Natasha para sorpresa de todos. La sangre salpicó los rostros del gamberro y de Natasha. La roca cayó al suelo, muy cerca del pie del gamberro, quien pudo apartarse antes de que él también fuera lastimado.

El tercero y último, se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que levantaba el hacha. Todos la miraron con expectante atención, incluso Loki. El hacha lanzó algunos destellos de luz mientras describía una curva descendente hacia la pierna derecha de Natasha. El filo del arma se incrustó limpiamente unos diez centímetros debajo de la rodilla de Natasha y la atravesó, quedando un poco enterrada en la mesa de metal.

— ¡Wow! —Loki dio un pequeño brinco de emoción, mientras Natasha se retorcía de dolor en medio de gritos ahogados—. No creí que esas mierdas tuvieran tanto filo. ¡Dale al brazo pero con menos fuerza!

Indicó Loki, señalando el brazo aplastado de Natasha. El gamberro obedeció y levantó el hacha una vez más, pero no tanto como la vez anterior. Al escuchar el filo deslizándose en su brazo, Natasha se preguntó cuánto dolor sería capaz de soportar antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando se había entrenado para no perder el conocimiento durante una tortura, no se había imaginado que un día llegaría un loco a destazarla viva. Durante el entrenamiento le habían dicho que mantenerse consciente era la mejor forma de mantenerse con vida.

¡Tonterías!

En esos momentos lo único que Natasha deseaba era perder el conocimiento para no sufrir más.

El hacha se retiró con un crujido cuando el filo rozó contra su hueso. Las lágrimas de Natasha se habían secado en su rostro, creando manchas como ríos carmesí.

— Arráncaselo. —ordenó Loki, al tipo del asfalto.

Éste, de inmediato, sujetó la muñeca de Natasha y tiró con fuerza sin resultado alguno.

— ¡Fuerte!

Aulló Loki, y su gamberro apoyó un pie en el borde de la mesa y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Natasha lo miraba y gemía gritos ahogados sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con un chasquido que sonó como las trompetas del juicio final, el brazo de Natasha se desprendió de su cuerpo dejando algunos jirones de piel y carne detrás. El gamberro cayó de nalgas con su trofeo en el regazo, en medio de la ovación de Loki y los otros.

— ¡Ahora el otro brazo! —bramó Loki y repitieron el proceso, amputando el otro también a la altura del codo.

Ya sin brazos, Natasha pudo moverse un poco más debajo de la correa en su pecho.

— Te propongo algo —dijo Loki, Natasha pensó que le hablaba a ella, pero en realidad hablaba con el tipo del hacha.

— Veamos quién puede cortar la pierna más rápidamente, si tú con el hacha o yo con el escudo.

El gamberro aceptó complacido. Tomaron posiciones. Loki se encargaría de la pierna izquierda de Natasha, la que estaba destrozada debajo de la rodilla y el gamberro se encargaría de la pierna derecha, que tenía ya parte de la pierna cercenada.

— ¿Listo? —ambos mantenían su arma en alto—. ¡Ahora!

Escudo y hacha cayeron al mismo tiempo sobre su respectiva pierna. No obstante, el hacha esta vez no pudo cortar el hueso como la primera vez. El escudo tampoco había cortado limpiamente el fémur, pero sí había cortado más que el hacha.

Sin detenerse a ver al otro, Loki y su gamberro alzaron sus armas y las descargaron de nuevo contra los muslos de Natasha.

La sangre salpicó sus rostros y Loki asestó su golpe en el mismo sitio, con lo cual logró desprender la pierna de Natasha. Su gamberro por el contrario, falló por muy poco e hizo un nuevo corte.

— ¡Perdiste! —proclamó Loki, arrojando el escudo a cualquier parte y sujetando la pierna cercenada de Natasha en alto—. ¡Tienes que acabar!

Al gamberro le tomó tres golpes más lograr separar la pierna de Natasha de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó respiraba trabajosamente. Arrojó el hacha a un lado cansinamente.

— Este es tu castigo, perra infiel, por tratar de huir —dijo Loki, arrojándole a Natasha la pierna amputada al rostro—. Suéltala y veamos si lo intenta de nuevo.

Natasha no intentó nada, sólo se quedó ahí tendida, llorando sin fuerza y balbuceando cosas inentendibles detrás de la bola de ropa en su boca.

Loki lo retiró de un jalón, haciéndole un poco de daño en el labio. Natasha no lo tomó en cuenta.

— Por favor —dijo y las palabras se le antojaron más como una maldición para ella misma que una súplica para Loki. Tenía la boca seca y la garganta adolorida. Intentar hablar le provocaba un terrible dolor y le hacía querer desistir.

— No más, por favor.

— Te dije que guardaras voz —dijo Loki y quiso golpearla, pero cambió de idea—. ¿Quieres que termine?

Natasha apretó los párpados y susurró un escueto sí.

Con un gesto de la mano, Loki indicó a sus hombres que se marcharan, no los necesitaría más.

— Me decepcionas —dijo Loki, mientras sus hombres se marchaban—, esperaba que jamás te rindieras.

Oh, las crueles palabras de ese infeliz. Natasha no podía sentirse peor que en ese momento. Había sido reducida a nada y el dolor no le permitía resistirse más. Ahora que estaba incapacitada para siempre, sólo esperaba que en SHIELD le dieran unas buenas prótesis que le permitieran moverse con libertad.

Libertad, qué palabra tan lejana e inalcanzable. En esos momentos, mutilada como estaba, Natasha no podía creer que fuera una concepción real, pero se aferró a la idea de que fuera así cuando Loki le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella sin decir nada más.

Natasha se permitió descansar entonces. Su pesadilla había terminado y ahora tendría que idear la forma de salir de ahí antes de que se desangrara. Cerró los ojos, respirando la tranquilidad que le producía el escuchar los pasos de Loki alejándose de ella. Aunque estuviera mutilada, el saberse libre de la locura de Loki le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, incluso, podía sentir una chispa de esperanza creciendo dentro de ella.

Se sentía bien, era una calidez que calmaba el dolor tenuemente, no era una cura definitiva, pero por lo menos, lo mitigaba un poco y pronto se marcharía por completo, sólo tenía que salir de ahí. Quizá, si se arrastraba o rodaba de…

La sacaron de sus sueños de fuga con un par de cubetazos de un líquido que apestaba horrible. Natasha abrió los ojos sólo para recibir el ardor de éste líquido cuando le cayó en los ojos.

— ¿Creíste que te dejaría así, en este estado? —aulló Loki, con la más enferma de sus sonrisas—. No soy un monstruo. Por supuesto que no te iba a dejar así ja, ja, ja.

En su mano sostenía un zippo encendido. Al verlo, Natasha identificó el olor penetrante de la gasolina que los gamberros le había echado encima.

— ¡No! —gritó Natasha al tiempo que Loki le aventaba el encendedor a la cara.

Las llamas la envolvieron casi de inmediato con un leve sonido de expansión. Loki y sus gamberros se burlaban de Natasha mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía de ardor a causa del fuego que la abrazaba.

Rodó a un costado y cayó pesadamente sobre los cristales de la ventana con la que habían tratado de amputarle la muñeca. Uno de esos trozos de vidrio se incrustó en su ojo, lo que provocó más risas por parte de Loki y los suyos.

Natasha continuó retorciéndose ante la mirada divertida de Loki hasta que el fuego consumió su espíritu y sus ganas de apagar las llamas. Aún con vida, Natasha se quedó quieta en el suelo, mientras el fuego consumía su piel y su carne. El ardor y el dolor iban apagándose poco a poco, dando paso a una oscuridad en la que ya había estado y de la que no sería arrancada de nuevo.

Natasha murió tras una cruel tortura orquestada por un demente. Murió escuchando su asquerosa risa demencial. Nadie la encontraría después y sus cenizas se las llevaría el viento.

Así fue la negra muerte de la viuda negra.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _0222hrs  
_ _05/02/17_

 _Pues bueno, este Fan Fic fue una petición que alguien me hizo, no entiendo aún por qué pensó que yo podría hacer un gore de los Avengers, pero... me agradó el reto, lamentablemente, no lo terminé en el tiempo que yo lo tenía pensado y lo hice esperar muchísimo xD. Lo que me gustó de esto, fue que al principio pensé que sería algo corto, no más de tres o cuatro capítulos, sin embargo, la historia se fue alargando solita, en algún momento quise hacerla más larga, pero de haberlo hecho habría sido forzarla de más y ya no habría quedado como está, habría sido paja innecesaria y no me habría gustado eso, porque además, me habría tardado más._

 _Quiero agradecerle a Juan por haberme pedido que escribiera este Fan Fic, a mí que no tengo nada gore en mis haberes ni nada de los Avengers, creo que alguien más pudo haberlo hecho mejor, hahaha, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pedirmelo y convencerme de hacerlo xDDDD Espero que te haya gustado._

 _I'm glad this shit is over ^^_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _«-( H.S )-»™_


End file.
